Conquistadores Indomáveis
by Miss.Leandra Friendship Black
Summary: [COMPLETA]Sirius Black nunca pensava em ser domado por uma miuda, e esta miuda em particular não pensava que nenhum rapaz a ia fazer apaixonarse. [SPOILERS ORDEM DA FENIX]
1. O inicio

**Capitulo 1**

**O inicio**

Num dos compartimentos do comboio para Hogwarts.

--Espero que a escola seja tão fixe como BeauxBatons…estou

Preocupada, vamos directas para o 4º ano…vai ser mais difícil fazer

Amigos……….— Dizia uma rapariga de cabelos compridos negros e

olhos violeta comendo um pouco da sanduíche lhe tinham dado.

-- Não faço a mínima ideia …mas espero sinceramente que a

escola tenha gajos bons! – Retorquiu rápida e precisamente uma

rapariga com cabelos longos ruivos, de olhos castanhos pousando o

leitor de CD e tirando os óculos de sol.

A porta do compartimento abriu-se e sobressaltando as duas

Raparigas uma cabeça de um rapaz com cabelos negros, meio curtos,

meio compridos e olhos azuis, com uma beleza capaz de matar com

um sorriso perguntou :

--Podemos sentar-nos? Somos três! — sorrindo para a ruiva.

--É claro! – a miúda ruiva retribuiu o sorriso e riu

Apresentando-se— O meu nome é Leandra Naja Ruth Millenium

Friendship, mas tratem-me por Lea … todo o mundo me trata assim.

-- O QUÊ? Já sabes o nome desta brasa?! Sempre foste atiradiço! — Outro rapaz (muito belo por sinal) entrando no compartimento.

--Eu sou o Sirius Black, este é o James Potter-apontando para o

Rapaz que tinha feito o ultimo comentário— e este é o Remus Lupin!

-acenando para o ultimo rapaz que entrara no compartimento.

-- Ah!!! O nome dela é Jamelia Millian e se queres um conselho

não a trates pelo nome próprio…

--Ok! De qualquer forma o James é que pode estar interessado!

Eu, mesmo que queira não consigo tirar os olhos de ti! -Sirius usando

Todo o seu charme

--'Brigada! Mas, se estas com tantos problemas posso sempre

ir-me embora!—Leandra sorrindo provocatoriamente

--NÃO!— Sirius agarrando Leandra o que o fez estar quase a

beijá-la

--Eu saio por 5 minutos e vocês já agarradas a gajos …não tem

emenda! — Uma rapariga loira de olhos azuis entrando no

compartimento— E já se agarraram a eles! — Olhando para Sirius e

Leandra, que se largaram quase instantaneamente— Ao menos

deixaram um bonito para mim!—sorrindo para Remus que

presenciava a cena comum certo sarcasmo— o meu nome é Jasmine

Delon, mas para os amigos é Jaz!

--Oh... Ills sont três beau! C'est l'amour! - Leandra num Francês

perfeito

--Vocês são trouxas? – Sirius olhando curioso para o leitor de

CD de Leandra – E de Beaubatons?

--Elas são trouxas, eu sou filha de feiticeiros, e , sim somos de

Beauxbatons. — Leandra parecendo pensativa— E vocês. Agora

Percebo porque é que vos chamam os Grandes Conquistadores

de Hogwarts!

--Mas este ano procuro algo sério….—Sirius olhando para Leandra

--ESTÁS A FALAR A SÉRIO?-James espantado interrompendo

Sirius

-- Sim. E acho que encontrei o par perfeito para mim. –-

retorquiu Sirius que tentara beijar Leandra que se desviara assim

que percebera as intenções do maroto

-- Pára com a graxa! — Jamelia parecendo irritada

Após alguma conversa vestiram os fatos e seguiram para dentro da

escola, mas Jamelia , Jasmine e Leandra foram para o gabinete do

director.

Já na hora do banquete a subdirectora e o director apresentaram as

novas alunas e anunciavam que elas tinham sido sorteadas para

Gryffindor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER: As personagens, elementos e trama dos livros da série

Harry Potter não me pertencem.

N/A: Gostava de dedicar esta fic a minha amiga Patrícia que adora

Harry Potter e que ouve as minhas palestras chatas sobre os livros.

N/A2: Espero que tenham gostado. Por favor enviem as vossas

reviews. Se não tiver reviews não vou publicar o resto da história.


	2. Hogwarts: novos amigos, novos amores e n...

**Capitulo 2**

**Hogwarts: novos amigos, novos amores e novas**

**Confianças**

Já depois do jantar na sala comum de Gryffindor:

-- A vossa equipa de Quidditch é boa? Quando é o primeiro jogo? Há Lugares vagos? Eu adorava entrar! – Jamelia disparou várias perguntas ao mesmo tempo.

-Boa?! A nossa equipa ganha a taça desde que nós os 3 entramos! — James fingindo-se ofendido – O nosso primeiro jogo é na sexta-feira.

-- Isto é, se encontrarmos os três chasers que nos faltam! — Sirius corrigindo o amigo

--Encontraram-nas! Nós éramos chasers em beauxbatons, e éramos muito boas por sinal…já agora, em que posições jogam? — Jasmine curiosa

- Eu sou kepper, o James é sekker e o Sirius é beater. — Remus sorrindo para Jasmine.

-Lea, o jantar fez-te mal? Ainda não disseste nada! — Sirius olhando para Leandra que estava pensativa

-Não, não eu estava a pensar em…--Leandra antes de ser interrompida por Sirius Black (pelo seu enorme ego mais precisamente)

--Estavas a pensar em mim! Só poderia ser, não há ninguém mais belo, simpático, inteligente, charmoso…

--Convencido…-- Jamelia rindo

--Convencido não, realista! Não tenho culpa de ser lindo! De qualquer forma, em que pensavas? — Sirius rindo do comentário de Jamelia e da cara perplexa de Lea

--Não era em si senhor convencido! Estava a pensar no Quidditch e na minha família. -Lea rindo de Sirius

--Por falar nisso, o que é que os teus pais dizem de seres feiticeira? — James perguntou alegremente

--Nada! Eles foram assassinados.pela família da minha mãe, porque os meus pais vieram para Gryffindor. A família da minha mão não queria misturas de Slytherin com Gryffindor e quando eu fiz dois anos vingaram-se matando os meus pais e a família do meu pai. Deixaram-me para morrer, a má noticia para eles é que eu sobrevivi sozinha! — Lea respondeu começando a gaguejar e a chorar.

--Desculpa…não era minha intenção deixar-te assim…--James antes de Lea o interromper.

--Não te sintas mal, não tens culpa…-- Lea falou esboçando um pequeno sorriso.

--Eu sei como te sentes, a minha família só não se lembrou disso ainda! Mas…tens alguém da tua família aqui? — Sirius curioso

--Sim…arg! Severus Snape é o meu primo e … arg! Lucios Malfoy é meu meio-irmão. O Malfoy é o filho do 1º marido da minha mãe. — Lea retorquiu enojada.

--Assustador…não tens nenhum trauma? — James rindo

--Não. Mas para além delas as duas— Lea apontou para Jasmine e Jamelia— vocês são os únicos que sabem, espero poder confiar em vocês!

--JURAMOS SOLENEMENTE QUE PODES CONFIAR EM NÓS. — Gritou Sirius— E visto que nos contaste este segredo nós vamos mostrar-vos outro, mas só amanha à noite.

--Está bem! Boa-noite, eu vou dormir. — Leandra piscando o olho a Sirius que lhe retribui o gesto antes de dizer: --Amanhã não há aulas, temos treino e provas para o Quidditch. E há baile daqui a 15 dias! — Sirius rindo— Boa-noite.

Já no dormitório feminino Leandra e Jamelia conversavam:

--O Sirius é tão lindo….E é muito simpático também. — Leandra sonhadora

--E tu feita parva estás a cair na trama dele! Ele quer que tu penses isso para seres mais uma conquista das dele! - Jamelia irritada

--Eu não acredito nisso…--Lea pensativa

--Eu acho que eles são fixes! O Remus é fantástico. A Lea tem razão— Jasmine dando a conversa por encerrada.

Entretanto no dormitório masculino a conversa instalara-se entre Sirius e James:

--Ela é fantástica! Acho que me apaixonei! UAU! Se for com ela até nem me importo de ter algo sério! — Sirius espantado pelas suas próprias palavras

--As miúdas são fixes, mas elas deram cabo de tantos corações como nós! Ela deve estar à espera que tu sejas outra das conquistas dela! — James falando sério

--Eu não acho. Ela disse-nos no comboio que queria algo sério…. — Sirius respondeu— Boa-noite James, eu acho que vou dormir.

James e Sirius acabaram por adormecer, mas nos seus sonhos Sirius só pensava em Leandra e se ela queria algo sério com ele. Leandra sonhava o mesmo….

Eles eram tão parecidos, porque não namorados?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dynha Black: 'Brigadão pela sua review! E uma grande honra você dizer que gosta de minha fic, quando a sua é espectacular!

N/a: Espero que a MistLea não tenha ficado zangada, pois este capítulo é dedicado a ela.

N/a2: Espero que todos estejam gostando! Por favor digam o que pensam nas reviews!


	3. Familiares e Parecenças

**Capitulo 3**

**Familiares e Parecenças**

Á mesa do pequeno-almoço:

--Bom-dia! Dormiram bem? Pensaste em mim? — Sirius olhando para Lea

--Bonjour! Passei uma noite óptima e nem me lembrei de ti! — Mentiu Leandra

--Ok… de qualquer forma tenho de te perguntar o que achas de nós? — Sirius ignorando o comentário desagradável de Leandra

-- Eu até vos acho fixes, são muito fixes mesmo…--Lea antes de ser interrompida por Lucios Malfoy

--Olá maninha…sempre foste a desgraça da família. Tal como o teu amiguinho Black.não é assim mana doce? — Lucios Malfoy falando de forma infantil para Leandra

--NÃO ME FALES ASSIM.EU NÃO SOU TUA IRMÃ! — Leandra ficara mais vermelha que os seus cabelos ruivos, e agora sussurrava— voltas a falar-me assim é vais ser assassinado pela tua "maninha"! E eu aprendi muito desde que o teu querido pai me deixou para morrer na…

--MISS. FRIENDSHIP! CONTROLE-SE! — A voz do Director Albus Dumbledor ecoou por todo o salão principal.

--Desculpe! — Retorquiu Leandra quando reparou que as suas mãos do pescoço de Lucios. Depois de largar Lucios sussurrou-lhe friamente enquanto se sentava — tiveste muita sorte….

--És a minha heroína! Ias matando o namorado da minha prima! -Sirius alegremente para Lea

--A tua prima é a Narcissa? Então Bellatrix é tua prima também. — Leandra pensativa— mas eu não sou da tua família, ainda…

Gargalhada geral. Sirius e Leandra entreolharam-se.

--Ela tem um espírito de um Maroto! Estiveste muito bem! És um máximo! Se o Sirius não estivesse apaixonado por ti já te tinha beijado! – James rindo

--Ei Prongs? — Sirius irritado

--Sim? Padfoot? — James olhando para Sirius

-- CALA-TE! — Sirius gritando

-- Nomes fixes! — Mist, uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos lisos e olhos cor de mel, que rapidamente se tornara amiga de Leandra e dos Marotos.

--Saberão tudo hoje à noite, tu também vens Mist! --

Remus

-- Eu tenho outras coisas para fazer, não posso ir…--Jasmine

--Estou morta por saber! Olhem lá— Jamelia sussurrando— vocês são animagus não são?

--Sim, mas como sabes? — James pensativo

-- Adivinhei, especialmente, porque eu, a Leandra e a Mist também somos… – Jamelia

--Fixe! — Todos em coro

-- Nós até somos parecidos… – Sirius rindo e olhando para Lea — Tens a certeza que não és da minha família?

--Tenho a certeza! – Leandra— Mas não me importava nada! — Sussurrou para as raparigas que desataram a rir.

-- Vamos ao treino antes que fiquemos sem lugares! — Jasmine parando de rir

-- Eu vou assistir! — Mist, que não gostava muito de voar em vassouras

--'Bora! – Jamelia e Leandra em coro

Pode dizer-se que o treino correu bem, até muito bem. Jasmine, Jamelia e Leandra realizaram com exactidão jogadas como a "Hawkshead Attacking Formation", alguns "Reverse Pass" e "Sloth Grip Roll"; James não se saiu muito mal fazendo uma "Wronski Feint", Sirius realizou um "Bludger Backbeat" e Remus um "Starfish and Stick".

Agora só faltava esperarem até à noite.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a: Por favor façam reviews! Digam tudo, nem que seja que a minha história não presta. Dêem a vossa opinião!


	4. Uma noite marota

**Capitulo 4**

**Uma noite marota**

Já à noite:

-- Bom, o que é que nos querem mostrar? Era importante espero! — Leandra fazendo uma pausa e depois fazendo uma voz preocupada— Não é por nada, mas porque estamos a ir para o Salgueiro Zurzidor?

--Não vês que querem por nos em perigo para depois serem os nossos heróis? — Jamelia que parecia não acreditar nos marotos

--Não sejas parva eles não fariam isso! — Mist falou confiante no que dizia

-- É melhor estarem caladas senão não vêem nada! — James falou calando as raparigas

--NADA O QUÊ? — Leandra, Jamelia e Mist em coro

Perto do Salgueiro:

--Transformem-se em animagus! — James sorrindo

--Para quê? — Perguntou Mist não muito confiante

--Confiem em nós! — Falou Sirius olhando para Leandra

Lea foi a 1ª a transformar-se numa Leopardo, Mist transformou-se numa Águia e Jamelia numa Pantera Negra.

-- Bela Leopardo! — Sirius disse antes de se transformar num grande cão negro.

Sirius entrou em primeiro, Leandra seguiu-o, Mist, Jamelia, James e Remus (que rastejava como humano) entraram depois.

James, assim que voltou a ser humano disse: -- Podem voltar à vossa forma— aproximou-se de Jamelia— Dás-me licença de te ajudar?

--Não! Sei levantar-me sozinha! — Jamelia respondeu asperamente

-- Oh! Oh! A pantera rugiu! — Sirius falou engraçado

--Vê-la se não morde! — Leandra ciumenta

--A quem mordias? — James olhando para Jamelia

-- A todos, mas depois desinfectava a boca! — Jamelia rindo

--EI! — Mist e Leandra em coro

-- Ei! Eu lavo-me todos os dias! – Remus ofendido

--Ninguém te perguntou isso! --Leandra

A gargalhada foi geral.

Quando parou de rir Leandra perguntou: -- Só uma coisa…que raio de sítio é este?

--É a cabana dos gritos! — Sirius tentando parecer assustador

--Isso era para nos assustar? – Mist calmamente perguntou

-- Ah…por acaso era! — Sirius tristonho

-- Não resultou. — Leandra fazendo Sirius ficar com cara ainda mais triste – Não fiques assim… – fez um beicinho ao que Sirius riu--.eu sou difícil de assustar, afinal, Lucios Malfoy é meu meio-irmão!

A gargalhada foi geral.

-- Mas afinal porque estamos aqui? — Mist perguntou curiosa

--Para vos informar que há certos instintos que não se pode controlar— Remus fez uma pausa, nervoso— Infelizmente ser lobisomem é um desses instintos.

-- O QUÊ? Remus, tu estás nervoso porquê? Tu és nosso amigo e seres lobisomem não me faz deixar de gostar de ti...— Mist falou corando. Lea e Jamelia acenaram em concordância, mas logo Leandra acrescentou, rindo, apontando para ela e Jamelia: -- Só como amigo para nós as duas!!!!!!!!!

--Obrigado pelo apoio. — Remus rindo

--Queres vir ao baile comigo? — James para Jamelia convencido

-- Não, eu vou com outra pessoa…-Jamelia rindo

-- Quem? — James perguntou curioso

--Lucios Malfoy. — Jamelia falou calmamente

-- O MEU MEIO-IRMÃO?! Eu não acredito que vais sair com o Lucios! — Leandra espantada falando ainda antes de James poder sequer pensar no que Jamelia

-- Queres por acaso vir ao baile comigo? — Sirius tentanto desviar o assunto

--Demoraste a perguntar! — Leandra rindo e esquecendo o escândalo que ia criar

--Tomo isso por um sim! — Sirius rindo também

-- É...pode ser, está bem! — Leandra ainda divertida

--Mazinha! — Remus rindo pois acabara de convidar Mist para o baile e ela tinha aceitado

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Leiam a fic da mist-lea, ela merece depois de me ajudar com a minha fic.

N/A: é eu sei esse capitulo ta curto, mas eu ponho caps quase todos os dias, eles tem de ser pequenos!Espero que gostem.

Karol: pois… ela ainda não apareceu, e não vai ser tão rápida a aparecer, tenho de fazer a Jamelia e o James acabar o pequeno romance…Mas não se preocupe tudo vai correr bem e o James vai acabar a fic com a Lilian. Afinal, ainda só estamos no quarto ano, ainda há dois anos para o James e a Lily se apaixonarem!!!

Bru Malfoy Black: Obrigado pelo seu comentário. Vestiram os fatos é como se eles vestissem a roupa para Hogwarts, e fixes, é uma coisa engraçada. Continue lendo…

Gabi: Oi! Brigada por gostar de minha fic. Quanto a sua pergunta, sim, sou de Portugal!


	5. Um baile, uma prova e falsas amizades

**Capitulo 5**

**Um baile, uma prova e falsas amizades**

No dia do baile e algum tempo depois dos marotos se terem encontrado na cabana dos gritos:

-- O que ei de vestir? – Jamelia pensativa

--Sei lá! Eu não sei o que eu ei de vestir, quanto mais dizer-te a ti! — Leandra pondo a cabeça de fora do armário onde tinha entrado para procurar uma roupa e retorquindo asperamente, pois ainda não conseguia acreditar no par de Jamelia.

--Meninas não briguem…--Jasmine e Mist em coro

Na sala comum os rapazes esperavam ansiosamente pelos seus pares. James iria sozinho, pois esperava que Jamelia e Lucios não se dessem bem.

Assim que desceu Jasmine foi directa para o salão, visto que não iria com nenhum dos marotos.

Finalmente Leandra, Mist e Jamelia desceram, e deixaram os rapazes boquiabertos. Lea vestia um vestido comprido, sem alças azul com uma faixa violeta à cintura, e o seu cabelo ruivo estava solto, mas com dois pedaços atados num rabo-de-cavalo evitando que o cabelo lhe caísse no rosto.

--UAU! O teu par está uma brasa Padfoot! — James olhando fixamente para Leandra

--Como se eu não notasse! Lea estás linda! E não estou a dar graxa! — Sirius dirigindo-se a Leandra e abraçando-a

--Tu também não deixas nada a desejar! Olha que ficas muito bem assim! — Leandra rindo e retribuindo o abraço

Mist trazia um vestido comprido preto com brilhantes, também sem alças. O cabelo dela estava apanhado, mas tinha algumas pontas descaídas.

-- Estás deslumbrante Mist! – Remus falou ainda de boca aberta

--E tu? Estás um máximo! — Mist falou sorrindo

James manteve-se silencioso, mas sem tirar os olhos da Jamelia cujo cabelo estava preso em cachos e o vestido era rosa, sem alças e com uma abertura no centro do peito e outra na barriga.

--Vou ter com o meu par! — Jamelia dirigindo-se à saída

--Boa festa com o diabo em pessoa! — Leandra que não conseguia tirar os olhos de Sirius que não a largava.

--Ainda estão zangadas?! — James espantado

-- Não! Ela vais sair com o meio-irmão que me quer matar desde pequena e eu vou fazer uma festa! — Leandra sarcasticamente— Mas que pergunta James!

-- E se fossemos sentar-nos? Ainda ficamos em pé! — Remus agarrando Mist pela cintura

Quando chegaram ao salão principal e se sentaram o Director Dumbledor falou: --Bom, caros estudantes tenho um comunicado a fazer— o Director fez uma pequena pausa— vamos realizar um pequeno desafio e gostava de no mínimo duas equipas de seis pessoas. A equipa vencedora ganha 6 000 galeões para dividir justamente, é claro! — Riu – Bom, enquanto decidem as equipas… façamo-nos à comida!

--Ainda bem, estou faminta! — Disse Jamelia na mesa ao lado dos marotos

-- Pois, não deve ter comido nada para caber nesse fato! — Sussurrou Sirius fazendo toda a mesa rir estrondosamente

O jantar foi silencioso, excepto alguns comentários impróprios a referir aqui, pois levariam as personagens à expulsão.

Quando a musica começou Leandra disse rindo: -- E se fossemos dançar?

--Isso inclui-me a mim? — Sirius indignado

-- Sim! Quero ver como tu danças! — Leandra pegando na mão de Sirius e olhando para ele

Sirius, Leandra, Remus e Mist saíram da mesa e foram dançar, enquanto James ficava sozinho.

--Ele é um parvo! Todos eles! Vocês tinham razão! Eu devia ter aceitado o teu convite, James! — Jamelia chorando de raiva enquanto se sentava ao lado de James

-- Ainda vais a tempo! — James retorquiu sorrindo

--Tenho de pedir desculpa à Leandra! — Jamelia levantando-se e sendo agarrada por James

--Acho melhor não! O Padfoot estava a pensar pedi-la em namoro! Vamos dançar e quando ela voltar falamos …Pode ser? — James enxugando algumas lágrimas do rosto de Jamelia que aceitara o convite.

Enquanto James e Jamelia foram dançar, Sirius e Lea estavam sentados num dos bancos de jardim.

-- A…Lea… eu trouxe-te aqui porque… eu queria … queria perguntar-te se queres namorar comigo! - Sirius hesitante

--É… acho que posso aceitar esse pedido, tu és fixe e eu não paro de pensar em ti de qualquer forma! — Leandra sorrindo

O sorriso de Lea fez com que Sirius não resistisse e a beijasse. Leandra correspondeu e quando Sirius a largou só disse arfando: --E beijas muito bem! — Rindo— mas se calhar era melhor voltarmos para a mesa...o James deve estar à espera!

Quando regressaram à mesa James e Jamelia estavam a meio de um caloroso beijo.

--Chegamos em má altura? — Sirius rindo e abraçando Leandra pela cintura.

--Não! Nós só estávamos a…— Jamelia atrapalhada

-- A namoriscar no meio do baile! — Sirius e Leandra em uníssono rindo-se dos amigos

-- Olha quem fala! — James rindo

-- Vocês estão diferentes sabem? — Jamelia rindo também

-- Olhem lá … eu e o Remus estivemos a falar – Mist, chegando à mesa, antes de ser interrompida

-- Oh… só a falar? — Sirius, James e Leandra em coro rindo-se

-- Não! — Mist recebendo um olhar repreensivo de Remus — Quer dizer… não tem nada a ver com isso!

Gargalhada de todos menos de Remus.

-- Querem fazer equipa para a prova? — Tentando desviar o assunto— Era o que vínhamos dizer.

-- Pode ser, mas só se a competição for boa! — Leandra interrompida pelo director:

-- Queria saber quem participa na prova por favor?

Quase instantaneamente na mesa dos Slytherins levantaram se os braços de Lucios Malfoy, Severos Snape, Rudolph Lestrange, Bellatrix e Narcissa Black e de Rita Sekker.

--Vamos dar-lhes uma sova! — Lea sussurrou erguendo a mão e fazendo com que toda a mesa lhe seguisse o exemplo.

-- Então têm uma semana para se preparar. — Director— Boa Sorte!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: é, eu sei este final está uma porcaria, mas eu não consegui fazer melhor!

Gabi: Obrigada pela sua review! E quanto à sua pergunta, sim sou de Portugal!


	6. “Ninguém fica para trás!”

**Capitulo 6**

"**Ninguém fica para trás!"**

As equipas já sabiam as regras; nada de magia, as únicas armas permitidas eram a espada e o arco e a primeira equipa completa a sair do templo vencia.

-- FORÇA! — Gritou o Director fazendo as equipas entrar no templo.

Já dentro do templo a equipa de Gryffindor estava numa enrascada, entre dois precipícios.

--Bom, a primeira coisa: COMO VAMOS AVANÇAR? — Sirius tocando em Leandra que gritou— Porque gritaste? Não sou assim TÃO feio!

--Desculpa, mas estava a pensar numa solução— Leandra olhou para o tecto e gritou— ACHEI!!!

--Achaste o quê? — James curioso

--A solução! — Leandra apontou para uns símbolos estranhos no tecto— Isto é difícil, mas acho que diz mais ou menos algo como: "Nem sempre uma recta é fácil, por vezes uma curva é mais sensato". Já sei! — Leandra atirou-se a uma das paredes laterais

-- O que fazes? — Sirius curioso

-- Ainda… boa! — Lea retorquiu com um sorriso— façam favor, acabei de abrir uma passagem secreta.

Eles entraram num pequeno túnel, que os fazia andar de gatas. Quando chegaram ao fundo do túnel e saíram Remus tomou a retaguarda enquanto Leandra à frente com Sirius seguidos por James, Jamelia e Mist.

Enquanto avançavam Leandra deu conta de uma porta que estava prestes a trancar Remus.

Lea gritou enquanto puxava Remus e caía no chão: --Remus sai daí!

Leandra já pensava em como iria juntar as suas duas metades quando Sirius a puxou.

--Obrigado! — Remus e Leandra em coro.

Evitando algumas armadilhas o grupo chegou a uma sala. Entraram e um troll apareceu para evitar que eles saíssem.

--Vão! Eu distraio-o. – James corajosamente

-- Não, eu sou a melhor com as espadas, eu fico aqui! — Leandra afastando James

--Eu fico contigo, não te deixo sozinha! — Sirius viu o troll a aproximar-se— VÃO!!!

Assim que James, Jamelia, Remus e Mist saíram, a parede ruiu fechando Sirius, Leandra e o troll.

--Não me imaginava morrer assim! — Sirius desesperado

--Não vais morrer assim! — Leandra confiante

Os outros já pensavam que não voltariam a ver Lea e Sirius, sim, Lea sabia alguns truques de espadas e Sirius eram bom com o arco, mas nunca derrotariam um troll.

Até agora Remus ganhara apenas uma dor de cabeça. Nunca sairiam dali…mas o que fora aquilo? Uma sombra movera-se mesmo à sua frente, era um Nistor (um animal que mata tudo o que puder), mas estavam a mover-se mais sombras, seis no total…ao menos se Sirius e Leandra ali estivessem…

--Julgaram que se tinham visto livre de nós? — Uma voz masculina vinda das sombras

--Nunca mandem um troll fazer o meu trabalho. — Leandra saindo das sombras com Sirius— Mas que raio? Nistors? Vamos dar cabo deles!

Lea e Sirius atacaram e em poucos minutos todos os Nistors estavam caídos no chão, mas ainda ninguém sabia como sair dali.

--Olhem! Mist, Lea, Jamelia, Prongs, Padfoot cheguem aqui! — Remus eufórico

-- Sim! Sim, és um génio Remus… apetece-me beiar-te!!! — Leandra rindo

--Ei! — Mist beijando Remus calorosamente

--Tu e ele? Nem penses! —Sirius Beijando Leandra

--OK…Pessoal? Leandra? Conferes a tradução? — Jamelia orgulhosa

-- Força! — Lea rindo

-- "Olhai! 6 vieram e 6 sairão, mas só dois os representarão. Dentro deste templo está Bastet! Um gato e um cão deverão entrar e os seus amigos representarão… um coração puro terão , ou então não sairão!" –Jamelia assustada

-- Muito bem, a gata… vou eu, e só há aqui um cão que eu saiba! — Leandra olhando para Sirius

-- O quê? Achavas que eu ia deixar-te ir sozinha para a diversão? — Sirius beijando Leandra

Entraram na última sala e logo um bando de gatos os atacou.

Leandra preocupada com Sirius que se debatia disse:--Sirius deixa-te ir, senão não te soltas!

Chegaram perto da estátua de Bastet que se ergueu, agarrando Lea pelo pescoço e asfixiando, o que deixou Sirius furiosos. Após algum tempo a estátua largou Leandra, sentou-se e abriu uma saída.

Quando saíram, apenas Lucios e Narcissa tinham saído, enquanto que na equipa de Gryffindor tinham saído Juntos.

Uns rapazes de Gryffindor chegaram-se junto de Jamelia, Leandra e Mist e Perguntaram: -- Estão livres? — Piscando o olho

--Não, a Mist não está livre! — Respondeu Remus beijando Mist apaixonadamente.

Sirius, E James seguiram o exemplo de Remus e os rapazes afastaram-se.

Lea sussurrou para Sirius rindo: --Parece que tenho de arranjar mais admiradores!

--Quê? Para os beijos? Não precisas! – Sirius beijando Leandra novamente

--Vocês não querem ir para a vossa salinha comum? — Lucios irritado

--Bom, tu não te queres calar? Eu posso arrancar-te a língua se isso ajuda a fechara tua boca mano! — Leandra rindo-se pois Narcissa fez um escândalo ao saber do parentesco entre Lea e Lucios

--Estragaste tudo! — Lucios seguindo Narcissa

--Isso foi mau, mas LINDO! — James rindo também

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: EU sei, eu sei, tinha que me vingar do Lucios! Vejam a fic da minha amiga mist-lea, que ta muito linda também!


	7. Natal não muito feliz

**Capitulo 7**

**Natal não muito feliz**

Na manhã de natal:

--Leandra? ACORDA! – Jamelia gritando estridentemente

--O que é? – Lea acordara com Jamelia a gritar e não ficara nem um pouco contente com isso

--É manhã de natal! E acho que a Jasmine queria falar contigo mais tarde. – Jamelia ainda apressada

--São 10 da manhã! — Mist falou mais calma

--10 DA MANHÃ?! Disse ao Sirius que estava lá em baixo ás 8! — Leandra vestiu-se e agarrou num embrulho saindo do dormitório apressada.

-- Até que enfim! — Sirius parou de falar rindo enquanto olhava para Lea que tinha o cabelo desalinhado e uma cara de sono— Adormeceste?

--Sim… a Jamelia e a Mist acordaram-me agora! Aqui tens a tua prenda! — Lea rindo e dando um beijo a Sirius.

Sirius abriu o presente e fez uma cara desapontada e disse: --Um mapa?

-- Sim. O caminho mais rápido para a minha casa, porque assim todos vão lá passar o Verão! — Leandra rindo

--ÉS UM MÁXIMO! — Sirius beijando Lea e entregando-lhe um pequeno embrulho que ela abriu espantada—É o teu signo, com uma estrela no centro , é a estrela Sirius , assim posso tomar conta de ti!

--Eu sou um máximo? TU ÉS FANTÁSTICO, é super lindo! — Leandra pondo o colar e tentando beijar Sirius com tanta força como ele a tinha beijado antes.

Sirius fez uma careta brincalhão e Leandra levou-o a sério.

-- És o primeiro a queixar-te! — Leandra olhando para Sirius indignada

-- O primeiro de quantos que tu já beijaste? — Sirius preocupado

-- Eu pergunto-te quantas miúdas foram tuas namoradas? — Leandra irritada

-- Estava a brincar! Foi um óptimo beijo! — Sirius atrapalhado com a pergunta de Lea

-- Bem me parecia! — Lea rindo e beijando Sirius novamente

Nessa tarde Lea e Jasmine estiveram a falar e Jasmine tristonha disse que os pais iam voltar para França, e que ela tinha de ir também, portanto ela voltaria para Beauxbatons. Não foi um natal muito feliz para Lea, Jamelia e Jasmine que eram amigas havia muito tempo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Este não é dos capítulos mais bonitos de todo, mas esperem pelo próximo porque vai melhorar cada vez mais!

N/A2: Mais uma vez vos peço que vejam a fic da minha grande amiga Mist-lea, porque este capítulo (apesar de ela não aparecer quase nada) é dedicado a ela!

Luiza Potter: Obrigada por seu comentário tão simpático!


	8. Zangas de namorados

N/A: Este capítulo, eu decidi que seria a Mist a narrar porque ela fala tão pouco e o capítulo é tão pequenino….(Pura caridade)

--Quer dizer que me deste o capitulo mais pequenino para narrar!!!!! —Mist furiosa atirando com uma almofada para a minha cara

--Ai! É um capitulo pequenino, mas já vais com sorte e se não te portares como uma linda personagem do meu livro NÃO NARRAS NADA! – Eu irritada e cheia de medo porque leitores… eu tenho uma amiga que gosta de ser chamada Mist e ela não vai içar contente quando ler isto!!!!

N/A2: Se vocês gostarem das personagens a narrar digam , porque pode ser que faça mais ao longo da fic.

Gabi: Quem é que não ADORA o Sirius? Ele é irresistível! Ainda bem que gostou do Cap. porque eu achei que ninguém ia gostar!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 8**

**Zangas de namorados**

Lea convencera-me a fazer as provas de Quidditch e tinha vindo comigo enquanto o Sirius resolveu dar uma volta pelos terrenos de Hogwarts.

Saímos juntas do campo de Quidditch e Leandra achou piada ir pregar uma pequena partida ao namorado seguindo-o pelos terrenos sem ser vista.

No preciso momento em que eu estou a beijar o Remus, Lea e Sirius entram na sala comum aos gritos.

-- OBRIGADA SIRIUS! ACABEI DE REPARAR QUE ESTAVA APAIXONADA POR TI E TU A ANDARES COM OUTRAS! OUVE EU AVISEI-TE AO INICO, DISSE-TE AS REGRAS DO JOGO AGORA NÃO PEÇAS DESCULPA, PORQUE ESTA É A ULTIMA VEZ QUE CONSEGUES ANDAR COMIGO E COM E BELLATRIX AO MESMO TEMPO! PORQUE ESTA MIUDA CANSOU DE ANDAR ATRÁS DE TI! ATRÁS DAS TUAS INFANTILIDADES! E NÃO ESPERES QUE EU FALE CONTIGO NUNCA MAIS, PORQUE ISSO NÃO VAI ACONTECCER!!! — Leandra gritava e não deixou Sirius dizer uma palavra até acabar

-- Minha cara Lea…-- Sirius interrompido por um murro de Leandra

-- Para ti é Miss. Friendship. Agora se me dão licença EU VOU PARA O MEU DORMITORIO, AH, bonito beijo Remus e Mist…-- Leandra saiu disparada para o dormitório, e não me deixou dizer uma palavra sequer.

-

Enquanto Remus ficava com o Sirius eu subi atrás de Lea e encontrei-a deitada na cama irritada. Uma das coisas que mais adiro na Lea é esconder os seus sentimentos com uma perícia que quem não a conhecer pensa apenas que ela está a ter um mau dia.

--Lea o que se passou? – Perguntei mas sem querer saber a resposta

-- Tu não queres saber miúda…-- outra das qualidades de Lea é ver nos outros o que eles não dizem, ou ler nas entrelinhas—Por favor quando saíres fecha a porta, eu estou danada e sou capaz de matar quem me vier chatear a cabeça.

Saí rapidamente do dormitório e vi o Remus e o Sirius a falar. Sirius estava com uma cara preocupada e achei melhor ouvir e não dizer nada até que me perguntassem.

-- Sirius o que fizeste magoou a Lea é por isso que ela está zangada agora, mas vês que amanhã ela já te fala. – Remus disse olhando para mim suplicante

-- Ah, acho que não, ela está mesmo danada. Tiveste azar Sirius devias ter pensado antes…-- Falei beijando Remus apaixonadamente

--Grande ajuda!!! Eu vou dar uma volta já volto! – Sirius saindo da sala comum irritado

-- Eles gostam mesmo um do outro… nunca vi o Sirius ficar preocupado com uma miúda como ele está com a Lea. –Remus falou beijando-me

-- A Lea também nunca se preocupou com um rapaz… Vais ver que eles vão ficar bem…-- Disse confiante

Nem sabia eu o quanto estava enganada. Passaram-se 3 meses e eles ainda não se acertaram… será que isto é possível? Lea é muito orgulhosa e está mesmo magoada pois ainda nem um "Oi" diz ao Sirius e ele está farto de tentar pedir desculpa, mas ela não aceita, nem sequer lhe diz que não, pura e simplesmente ignora-o. Não sei se vou aguentar muito mais tempo com eles os dois assim…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A3: Eu sei que sou chata, mas estou muito triste porque neste capítulo eu Lea é muito muito mazinha para o Sirius e ele não merece aquilo…

N/A4: Por favor leiam a fic da minha grande amiga que me vai matar porque deu poucos beijos ao Remus… Mist-lea… depois ela posta os capítulos, visto que eu acho que no cemitério mais próximo não têm Internet….:P


	9. Perfeição impossível

Gabi: Eu acho que se ele me fizesse o mesmo tinha uma reacção muito parecida. Tantas raparigas em Hogwarts e ele tinha que andar a enganá-la com a própria prima, se fosse comigo provavelmente tínhamos tido churrasco de Sirius para o jantar…

N/A: Este capítulo será o último que ponho antes da ceia de natal, portanto Feliz Natal para todos os que estão a ler a minha fic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 9**

**Perfeição impossível**

Três meses e dois dias depois de quase se matarem, Lea e Sirius já se falam novamente, mas ainda não namoravam (oficialmente, pois andavam sempre muito agarrados), Jamelia tinha acabado com James (segundo James ele é que terminara o namoro) para andar com Jack, um rapaz loiro de olhos verdes e alto, também amigo dos marotos. James á procura de outro desafio começou a chatear uma amiga de Leandra, Lilian Evans... ruiva de olhos verdes e muito irritável que odiava os marotos.

O único casal que se mantinha sem mudanças (excepto talvez alguns "amassos" a mais) eram Mist e Remus, que quanto mais tempo passava mais apaixonados ficavam.

-- Ah…Sirius… Preciso de falar contigo, é muito importante. --Lea disse entrando de rompante no dormitório masculino e corando pois Remus, Sirius, James e Jack estavam numa luta de almofadas e em tronco nu— A Mist e a Jamelia deviam estar aqui!!!

-- E estamos! — Mist e Jamelia saindo da casa de banho dos rapazes e indo directas aos seus namorados.

-- Vocês andaram aqui a fazer o quê? Foi por isso que esta noite não foram ao dormitório! — Lea falou rindo e antes que as amigas lhe dessem resposta ela falou seria para o Sirius— Eu…— Lea começou a chorar— eu tenho que voltar para Beauxbatons. Desculpa, mas tenho que voltar para França. Ou… então… ele vai encontrar-me e matar todos com quem eu me preocupo para eu me juntar a ele – Leandra gaguejou e correu para fora do dormitório e da sala comum.

Sirius correu atrás dela e só pararam dentro da cabana dos gritos. Lea continuava a chorar e Sirius chegou-se perto dela e abraçou-a.

-- Quem é ele? — Sirius perguntou soltando o abraço

-- Voldemort. Ele quer matar todas as pessoas que sejam importantes para mim. E uma das suas maneiras para convencer alguém a juntar-se a ele…-- Leandra recomeçara a chorar

-- E... tu achas que eu me deixo assustar?

--Eu sei que não, mas não vou pôr ninguém e m risco! Eu vou-me embora nas férias da Páscoa.

-- Se for preciso vou contigo! Não vou deixar-te ir embora assim!

-- Eu não vou deixar-te vir…

-- CALA-TE E OUVE! PÁRA COM ISSO! Se tu fores eu vou! — Sirius baixou o tom de voz ou ver a cara de Leandra

--TU NÃO ENTENDES POIS NÃO? SE TU TE MAGOARES EU NUNCA ME PERDOARIA! EU NÃO VIVO SE TU MORRERES POR MINHA CAUSA!

-- E eu não vivo sabendo que deixei o meu verdadeiro amor partir! — Sirius puxando Leandra pela cintura e beijando-a

Leandra deixou-se levar e após alguns segundos desmaiou nos braços de Sirius enquanto a marca negra lhe aparecia no ombro num tom de verde forte.

Uma semana depois, na ala hospitalar Leandra acordara e ficara a olhar para Sirius que dormitava com a cabeça na escrivaninha perto da cama de Lea.

--É melhor falar baixo Senhorita Friendship, o seu namorado está a dormir. — Sussurrou o Director Dumbledor aproximando-se da cama de Lea e sentando-se—Têm aqui uns bons amigos. O Sr. Black tem passado o tempo todo aqui, tem feito os trabalhos de casa seus e dele que eu, cordialmente devo dizer, tenho pedido aos professores para aceitarem. Ele também não tem saído daqui senão para as aulas e é porque eu e a Madame Pomfrey o temos obrigado. Os seus amigos também têm passado muito tempo aqui, mas nem eles o conseguiram fazer sair desta ala hospitalar.

-- Há quanto tempo estou aqui? — Lea sussurrou assustada

-- Uma semana.

-- Eu tenho que tomar uma decisão Director e preciso da sua ajuda…-- Leandra sorrindo pela primeira vez em algum tempo

-- Eu sei do que falas… a minha opinião é que o que mais te protege é o amor, algo que Voldemort não entende… Tens aqui um grande tesouro Leandra, um tesouro que não tem preço e que eu acho que não devias perder. Agora tenho que ir, não me posso prender mais…-- Director Dumbledor rindo

--Obrigada! — Leandra falou, mas o Director já se tinha ido embora

--LEA! ACORDASTE! — Sirius eufórico

Leandra decidiu ficar e ficou em oprima forma mesmo a tempo do ultimo jogo de Quidditch da época. A equipa ficou felicíssima com o regresso da sua chaser aos treinos e todos estavam motivados o suficiente para o jogo da final: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A2: Eu sou muito mazinha… vou deixar-vos assim sem saberem nada até ao próximo Cap.…que só vou postar depois do natal… espero que gostem deste capitulo mandem reviews e leiam a fic da minha big amiga Mist-lea, ela merece porque ainda não estou morta!


	10. O último jogo de Quidditch

Dynha Black: Eu acho que eu fiz a Lea misturando o que eu sou com o que eu gostaria de ser, por isso é que ela tem aquelas mudanças de humor entre inocente e certinha (sou eu) e a rebelde e traquinas (que eu adoraria ser). Por isso ela é diferente dos outros pares do Sirius que aparecem nas outras histórias… espero que você goste deste Cap. (quando o ler) e que o ache engraçado, porque é dedicado a você

N/A: Este é o último capítulo que posto neste ano…portanto espero que todos vocês tenham o melhor ano 2005 do mundo, que continuem lendo minha fic e que mandem reviews.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 10**

**O último jogo de Quidditch **

Leandra estava de muito mau humor, tal como toda a equipa, pois a capitã e beater da equipa de Quidditch de Gryffindor, Kelly, tinha acordado todos os jogadores para um treino matinal. Matinal era dizer pouco, tendo em conta que Kelly estava tão preocupada como jogo da final que tinha mandado todos para o campo ás seis da manhã. Isto deu pouco tempo aos marotos e ás suas namoradas (Lilian incluída, que apesar de estar irritada tinha ficado junto dos marotos) pouco tempo para dormir, pois passaram quase toda a noite a falar sobre a casa da Lea, para a qual deveriam ir passar as férias de Verão.

A única coisa que alegrava a equipa era a possibilidade de vencerem os Slytherins sem sofrerem nenhuma derrota.

-- James, Sirius, Remus, tenham cuidado! Boa sorte! — Lea falou sorrindo— Raparigas e chasers desta equipa, vamos dar-lhe uma sova, e ganhar isto, por todos os Gryffindor…-- Lea bocejou subiu para a vassoura e colocou-se em posição.

--E assim começa a final da taça! E Mist tem a bola… estas chasers tornaram-se o sonho de qualquer rapaz com bom gosto desde que começaram a namorar os marotos… -- O comentador falou recebendo um olhar repreensivo de McGonagal e continuando— bom, voltando ao jogo…Leandra tem a quafle... E as bludgers graças a Bellatrix Lestrange estão na direcção da Leandra, ela passa para Mist que passa para Jamelia que marca um golo, o primeiro de Gryffindor… Leandra parece estar a recusar a ajuda dos beaters. Provavelmente outra aposta com Black – o comentador riu-se e continuou o relato.

A aposta que ele falara fora feita havia alguns jogos atrás e Leandra tinha ganho 10 galeões apostando que um chaser dotado poderia passar um jogo sem beaters.

--E 20 a 0 para Gryffindor…-- após alguns minutos o comentador falou, fazendo a claque de Gryffindor rugir de alegria— E James e Lucios já perseguem a snitch! Agora é Mist que marca um golo enquanto Jamelia é perseguida pelas bludgers… Remus Lupin não tem tido muito trabalho desde que as chasers novas entraram para a equipa… ups! Parece que me enganei, Narcissa Black tem a bola e esta a dirigir-se com muita velocidade para os postes de golo…Lea tentou roubar-lhe a bola sem resultado e estão as duas numa perseguição assustadora... Narcissa lança e Remus Lupin defende… óptima defesa de Remus… Leandra tem a bola e as suas duas colegas de equipa estão ocupadas a tentar esquivar-se ás Bludgers…Sirius Black agora realizou uma das melhores batidas que eu já vi este ano e a bludger seguiu directamente para Narcissa deixando-a atordoada. Gryffindor precisa de mais um golo e Leandra está sozinha... a defesa de Slytherin movimentou-se para proteger os seus postes de marcação. Leandra realiza uma pirueta na vassoura, uma cambalhota…salta da vassoura, agarra-se e volta a subir para a sua nimbus1500, fintando todas as defesas de Slytherin! ELA SALTOU DA VASSOURA!!! Jogada fantástica por Leandra, ao que parece esta jogada foi inventada pela mãe dela, também chaser de Gryffindor. Esta jogada brilhante chama-se Naja Prince… e é golo para Gryffindor! — O comentador gritou de alegria – e agora para Gryffindor ganhar só falta Potter…JAMES POTTER APANHOU A SNITCH! E lançou-se para as bancadas beijando Lilian! Grande beijo...e UMA TAPA AINDA MAIOR DADA POR LILIAN EVANS.— repreendido mais uma vez por McGonagal— E Gryffindor ganhou a taça de Quidditch! GRYFFINDOR GANHOU GRYFFINDOR GANHOU!!!

--Tinhas duvidas? – Toda a equipa falou em uníssono por cima da cabeça do comentador que retorquiu:

--De vocês? NUNCA!!!

Este era o ultimo jogo de Kelly que quase chorando perguntou a Leandra:

-- Como fizeste isso?

-- A Naja Prince? A minha mãe ensinou-me quando eu era pequena, mas eu só a usei umas três vezes desde que jogo…

Enquanto todos os Gryffindor iam comemorar esta vitória gloriosa a equipa de Slytherin procurava uma maneira de tramar os marotos…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A2: Eu sei que Kelly de Gryffindor, (eu acho que na altura dos marotos já havia uma Kelly em Hogwarts) nunca seria uma beater, mas eu não encontrei nenhuma das minhas personagens que se enquadrasse naquela posição portanto desculpem-me esta informação errada…

N/A3: Outro cap pequeno... mas minha imaginação não está com muita vontade de fazer capitulos grandes...mas para compensar eu prometo que vou tentar actualizar muito rapido...


	11. Confusões!

Dynha Black: Acredite em mim é uma honra você estar gostando de minha fic. Especialmente porque a sua é lindíssima e mil vezes melhor que a minha

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 11**

**Confusões!!! **

--Acorda! LEA ACORDA! — Jamelia gritou para Lea que dormia descansada

-- Ainda é cedo porque me estas a gritar? — Leandra bocejando

--São 14:30… e tu está pregada a dormir…onde estiveste ontem a noite? – Mist falando depressa

-- Estive com o Sirius….

-- A fazer o quê? – Lily preocupada

-- Isso é para eu saber e vocês descobrirem…-- Lea falou com um sorriso enquanto bocejava o que fez o sorriso parecer estranho—Bom.. como já me estragaram o sono vamos subir ao dormitório dos rapazes e acordar o dorminhoco.. se eu não durmo ele também não!

Leandra vestiu-se e arranjou-se, e depois foi ao dormitório masculino, onde Sirius apesar das tentativas dos amigos ainda dormia.

-- Então meu lírio vieste para me cumprimentar…--James ao ver Lily

-- NÃO SOU O TEU LIRIO POTTER!!! — Lily irritada e vermelha, como sempre ficava quando James falava com ela

-- Acordei há pouco tempo e vocês já estão aos gritos um com o outro… não há justiça neste mundo…-- Leandra disse olhando para Sirius que ainda dormia—Vamos acordar a bela adormecida?

-- Já tentei tudo! Já abri as cortinas, já lhe dei porrada, já lhe atirei com agua… nada!

-- Então não tentaste tudo Jack…porque há uma maneira infalível de acordar alguém que goste de Quidditch, gritando o nome de uma das equipas inglesas… por exemplo Chudley Cannons.

--Não acredito nisso! – James, Jack e Remus em coro

-- Chudley Cannons! CHUDLEY CANNONS! – Leandra começou a gritar e a saltar, até que Sirius acordou assustado.

-- O quê? Quem disse isso? – Sirius levantando-se num pulo e vendo Leandra a gritar o nome da equipa que ele mais detestava— És fã dos Cannons?

-- Vai ao dormitório feminino, e a cama que vires com a colcha dos Cannons é a minha! Isso quer dizer que sim. E tu? – Lea sorrindo porque Sirius estava levantado, mas em tronco nu.

-- Tutshil Tornados! — Sirius amuado – Mas posso fazer-te mudar de ideias.

-- Não! Chudley Cannons são os melhores VÃO CANNONS! — Lea calada por um beijo de Sirius

-- Vamos parar, ainda ficamos assim o dia todo e eu tenho fome… vamos à cozinha? — Sirius avançando para a porta

-- Não vais assim pois não? – Lea apontando para o corpo de Sirius que corou.

-- Upss… – Sirius foi à casa-de-banho e voltou vestido com umas calças de ganga e uma t-shirt

A risada foi geral, mas Leandra desceu antes de a ouvir para ir buscar uns embrulhos. Quando chegou à sala comum já os rapazes esperavam por ela que trazia seis embrulhos. Leandra chegou-se perto de Kelly disse-lhe algumas palavras entregou-lhe um dos embrulhos e recebeu um abraço. Depois ainda com 5 embrulhos dirigiu-se aos amigos e deu os embrulhos.

-- Nimbus 1500! – Coro de amigos

-- Sim, é uma maneira de vos agradecer por tudo. Agora vamos comer! — Leandra rindo enquanto o seu estômago roncava de fome

Depois de uma curta (só uma hora e meia) visita à cozinha os marotos (as raparigas excepto Lilian tinha conquistado o titulo de marotas honorárias, não queiram saber porquê) foram para perto do lago e enquanto falavam a equipa de Quidditch de Slytherin atirou-os ao lago.

Jack, Jamelia, James, Lilian, Mist e Remus escaparam-se da água a tempo, mas Sirius e Leandra foram apanhados pela Lula gigante e lutavam por ar. Um feitiço de James acertou num dos tentáculos da Lula, que libertou Sirius, mas Lea continuava presa.

-- AJUDEM-ME! EU NÃO GOSTO MUITO DE LULAS PEQUENAS QUANTO MAIS GIGANTES!!! – Leandra gritou enquanto chegava à superfície o tempo suficiente para respirar.

-- Lea! AGUENTA-TE! — Sirius gritou tentando que Leandra não desmaiasse.

A Professora McGonagal vira a cena e tinha ido o mais rápida possível para o Lago onde enfeitiçou a Lula dando oportunidade a Leandra para a escapar. Lea assim que chegou a margem desmaiou por falta de ar.

Sirius e os marotos rapinagens a levaram para a enfermaria, onde em uma hora Leandra já estava consciente.

--O que vão fazer a quem nos fez isto? Podíamos ter morrido! — Leandra falou cuspindo aos poucos a agua que tinha nos pulmões.

-- Eles têm detenção para o ano que vem… mas não te preocupes…-- Sirius falou aproximando-se de Leandra com os Marotos atrás.

-- Enganou-se Sr. Black, todos os responsáveis pela vossa queda ao lago serão castigados com trabalhos de Verão! – Director Dumbledor aproximando-se também de Leandra – E devo dar os parabéns aos senhores Black, Potter e ás Senhoritas Mist, Leandra e Jamelia, pois quebraram o numero máximo de detenções no 4º ano…

-- Isso quer dizer que passamos com distinção! – Leandra falou fazendo todos menos Lilian rir.

-- Não isso quer dizer que os próximos quartanistas que quiserem quebrar o recorde vão ter muito que fazer. – Director Dumbledor rindo – Normalmente os estudantes com mais de 117 detenções repetem o ano, e visto que vocês passaram das 150 detenções eu penso que…

-- OH NÃO! Vamos ter que fazer tudo outra vez? Incluindo História de Magia? – James disse irritado

-- Deixem-me acabar… Porém as vossas notas são excelentes, por isso eu vou passar-vos de ano…

-- OBRIGADA PROFESSOR! – Mist, Lea, Jamelia, James e Sirius em coro

--De nada… tenham um óptimo ultimo dia em Hogwarts e umas óptimas férias….Já agora, na próxima vez que forem à cozinha deixem os pasteis de abóbora para mim – Dumbledor desapareceu numa nuvem de fumo, enquanto todos riam

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Desculpem esta temporada de espera, mas eu tive um bloqueio de autor. Espero que gostem deste capítulo.

N/A2: Vou tentar actualizar todos os Domingos, mas não prometo nada.

N/A3: Please mandem reviews!!!


	12. De regresso a casa

**Minha cara amiga Patrícia:** Sim… as tartes de abóbora estavam boas e por favor faz uma review deste capitulo senão eu nunca mais posto nada aqui!

**N/A:** Eu sei que quando lerem a 1ª frase vão perguntar Como coube tanta gente num só compartimento do comboio? Portanto vou já responder a essa questão, eu não sei! Apeteceu-me, foi um daqueles caprichos de autora….

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 12**

**De regresso a casa**

-- Espero que os vossos pais deixem. Não quero ficar mais um verão sozinha. — Leandra no compartimento do comboio para King's Cross onde estava com Sirius, James, Lilian, Jamelia, Jack, Mist e Remus (**N/A2:** Eu não disse que vocês iam perguntar isso? Eu perguntei a mim mesma, mas……… bom de regresso para a fic)

-- Eu tenho a minha condição lunar… -- Remus olhando tristemente para as raparigas…

-- Não há problema! O setôr de poções engraçou comigo e deu-me umas poções e autorização para as usar…-- Leandra falou rindo e fazendo com que algumas caras do grupo se alegrassem.

-- Olha, consegues fazer "cara de anjo" para convenceres os meus pais? -- James rindo

-- E tu achas que não? – Leandra exemplificando e fazendo uma carinha de anjo…

-- Nem eu resisto a essa! — Remus rindo enquanto apontava para Leandra

-- Bom… eu teria 190 detenções se não fizesse esta carinha…

-- E vocês ainda se gabam disso! Ainda não entenderam que podiam ter sido expulsos… todos vocês…-- Lily olhando com preocupação para James e depois corando

-- E meu lírio desde quando te preocupas com eles se te podes preocupar comigo… -- James que entendera a preocupação de Lily

-- AH! Potter! Eu nunca me preocuparia contigo... estava a falar do Sirius… -- Lilian corando e olhando para o Sirius

-- Desculpa, mas este cachorro já tem dona… -- Sirius olhando para Lea e aproximando-se perigosamente

-- Vê-la se não te ponho um açaime… -- Leandra falou afastando-se – Sabes que os cães devem trazer um sempre que estão fora de casa…

Todos os que entenderam começaram a rir de uma maneira incontrolável… Lilian , não se riu, porque não entendeu nem teve tempo para isso , pois James que também não entendera aproximava-se cada vez mais.

-- POTTER! MINHAS AMIGAS DESCULPEM, MAS EU VOU-ME EMBORA…! — Lilian começou a levantar-se e sem se aperceber sussurrou – Ora… onde será que está o Severus?

-- O SEBOSO?! – O coro de vozes que veio da cabine composto por Lea, James, Sirius, Jamelia, Jack, Mist, pois Remus calou-se já prevendo a reacção dos amigos.

-- Ele tem nome sabem…-- Lilian sendo interrompida por James

-- É que sabes meu lírio… nós queremos fazer uma despedida e então…nós temos algo preparado para ele…ou para se alguma rapariga que se chegue perto dele…

-- VOCÊS NÃO LHE VÃO PREGAR UMA PARTIDA! EU VOU AVISÁ-LO…-- Lilian saindo do compartimento e passando a correr pelo corredor…

-- LILIAN! NÃO … OU SERÁS ALVO DA PARTIDA TAMBEM! – James falou em desespero enquanto corria atrás de Lilian…

-- NÃO A DEIXES CHEGAR PERTO DO SEVEROS, PRONGS! – Gritaram os amigos de James sem saírem do compartimento

--Olhem o carro dos doces… -- Remus falou – o James deve ter alguns 10 minutos.. a não ser que nós compremos doces… isso da ao Prongs mais 10 minutos.. Quem é o primeiro?

-- E tu achavas que nós ficávamos aqui a morrer com fome! Eu sou o primeiro! – Sirius tapando a boca de Lea que ia falar – AI! MORDESTE-ME!

-- SOU A SEGUNDA! E sim, mordi-te... mas mereceste! Para a próxima tens de trazer o sal… sabes mal… -- Lea rindo e sendo beijada por Sirius – Ok enganei-me a tua mão está sem sal, tu até estás é picante…

-- Meus queridos o que querem? — Dª. Mel

Após quase dez minutos de escolha e luta Lea e Sirius finalmente despacharam-se. Os seus amigos foram mais rápido, mas sem nunca esquecerem que James precisava de tempo abrandavam sempre que podiam.

-- Aqui tem, tenham uma boa viagem… -- Dª. Mel enquanto saia do compartimento a bufar…

-- E começou a contagem para o nosso amigo James…ele tem de tirar a Lilian de lá, senão... Eles vão ficar lindos…. E muito colados também, mas isso o James não se importa… mas eles tem que se separar, porque as raparigas vêm dormir lá a casa hoje…. -- Leandra disse brincando com um sapo de chocolate de depois comendo-o rapidamente

-- E porque é que nós não vamos?

-- Porque não sabem se podem vir ou não e as raparigas perguntaram logo à família… – Lea falou calando todos os rapazes.

-- Para a próxima fazemos o mesmo…-- Sirius murmurou – Não acham Jack e Remus?

-- Porquê para a próxima?

-- Sim, se nós já o fizemos desta vez porque o teríamos de fazer para a próxima? — Jack concordando com Remus

-- Lobo manhoso! Leopardo "esganada"! — Disse Sirius olhando entre Lea e Remus…

-- Morde lá a ver se eu deixo! -- Leandra falou com um sorriso maroto.

-- PAREM LÁ! O James deve estar agora mesmo a levar com a nossa armadilha… – Jamelia disse separando Lea e Sirius que estavam atacar-se

-- Isso queriam vocês, eu e o meu lírio estamos bem… não posso dizer o mesmo da rapariga que se aproximou do Seboso antes da minha ruivinha…-- James falou enquanto abria a porta do compartimento se sentava e Lilian agitava os braços sem falar.

-- O que se passou com ela? – Perguntou Mist que até aquele momento tinha estado ocupada a beijar Remus e a Falar com ele.

-- Sonorus. — Leandra falou apontando a varinha para lily

-- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM ISSO AO POBRE DO SEBO... SEVERUS! — Lilian gritou irritada

--Ia te fugindo a língua para a verdade… E, sim, nós fizemos isso ao seboso porque ele merecia.

-- VOCÊS SÃO UMAS…-- Lilian mais uma vez interrompida por Lea

-- Irresponsáveis, imaturas, pouco inteligentes por falarmos com os marotos, disseste isso 150 vezes, de cada vez que eu ou elas tínhamos uma detenção! RELAXA LILIAN! SÓ VIVES UMA VEZ, E TU NÃO ESTÁAS A APROVEIRAR A VIDA. – Leandra ficando tão irritada como Lily por esta estar a gritar e não a ouvi-la

-- Acho...acho que tens razão eu devia descontrair…mas mesmo assim isso foi um irresponsabilidade… uma coisa muito imatura para se fazer…-- Lilian falou para todos na cabine olhando para James e corando

-- Era bom de mais para ser verdade…-- Leandra comendo o seu ultimo sapo de chocolate e depois beijando Sirius

-- Soube a chocolate… é bom! — Sirius rindo

A cabine explodiu em gargalhadas e mais rápido do que eles se aperceberam estavam em King's Cross.

Lea saiu com James e Sirius para perguntar à mãe de James se eles podiam vir passar o verão com ela.

-- Mãe, Pai esta é a namorada do Sirius, Lea ela tem uma mansão. – James falou abraçando os pais

-- Boa tarde Sr. e Sr.ª Potter. É um prazer conhecê-los. Eu gostava de vos perguntar se o James e o Sirius podiam passar o Verão comigo e com os nossos outros amigos…a minha casa é grande e acho que nos faria bem passarmos o verão juntos…-- Leandra falou sendo rapidamente cumprimentada pelos pais de James.

-- É um prazer conhecer-te Leandra, James porque não arranjaste uma rapariga bonita e simpática como a Leandra para tua namorada. – Pai de James recebendo uma cotovelada da Sr.ª Potter

--O que o meu marido queria dizer era que nós não nos importamos de deixá-los ir, como tu disseste ia fazer-vos bem… Vem buscá-los a nossa casa amanha, que eu tenho de lhes dar o dinheiro do material. – Sr.ª Potter sorrindo e entregando a Lea um papel com a morada

-- Eu vou buscá-los amanha, mas o material escolar é por minha conta… eles merecem. – Lea disse

-- Até amanha então…. Sirius fica aqui a despedir-te da Leandra que nos vamos andando para o carro.—James puxando os seus pais para o carro

-- Não precisavas de fazer isso tudo…-- Sirius disse abraçando Lea

-- Precisava sim, e só tenho pena de não poder fazer mais nada para vocês se divertirem…amo-te— Leandra disse enquanto era beijada por Sirius—Olha tenho que ir já estão todos á minha espera…

-- Digo o mesmo… até amanha!—Sirius rindo e largando Lea que rapidamente foi para onde o mordome estava com um carra preto. Só depôs de ver Lea partir é que Sirius se foi embora…ele também a amava, mas quando ela o disse ele não foi capaz de falar, de dizer uma só palavra sobre aquilo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A2:** Eu não sei o nome, portanto chamei Dª. Mel, à vendedora de doces…

**N/A3:** Finalmente consegui escrever um dos maiores capítulos que já fiz! Como tive muito trabalho vou dedicar este Cap. À minha amiga Mist-lea.


	13. Dúvidas

**Jamelia Milian:** Será que eu tenho de fazer uma descrição do Jack para tu dizeres que ele é bonito? Como eu acho que tenho mesmo de a fazer para tu te calaresaqui vai: Loiro, alto, olhos verdes, carinhoso, parecido com os marotos, lindo, ciumento… e não me apetece fazer mais por isso ficas com isto para poderes imaginar.

**Dynha Black: **Você tem a certeza que não está a ser simpática de mais? Minha fic não está nada de especial comparando com a sua que está uma beleza. Eu incentivo você? Eu é que sempre que você faz uma review quase tenho a mesma reacção que o James quando soube que ia ser papai! E quanto as demoras sinta-se desculpada, é bem bom que você leia, mesmo que demore um tempo, porque eu não tenho muitas reviews e as suas em especial são muito importantes.

**N/A: **Esta parte era para ficar no outro capítulo, mas eu só pensei nela depois do capítulo estar postado, e achei melhor fazer um capítulo só com isto. Por isso por favor não me matem, o Cap., é pequenino, mas escreverei dois esta semana (espero eu) para compensar.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 13**

**Dúvidas**

Assim que saíram da estação e chegaram a casa de Lea, Leandra pediu para falar com Monny, que durante o ano se tinha tornado num irmão mais velho para ela.

-- Remus… preciso de falar. – Lea falou e sentou-se num sofá com Remus.

-- Sim, Leandra o que precisas?

-- É o Sirius. Eu sei que isto vai parecer estranho, mas eu não tenho a certeza que ele gosta mesmo de mim… eu tenho um pouco de medo que ele não me ame… – Leandra falou enterrando a cabeça nas mãos

-- Como podes pensar nisso sequer? Ele não te enganou com nenhuma miúda desde que tu gritaste com ele, e isso é imenso para o Sirius.

-- Só ajudas o meu pessimismo…

-- Lea não te preocupes, tens a minha palavra em como o Sirius te ama. Acredita em mim… – Remus estranhamente divertido, pois antes de irem para o comboio Sirius tinha falado com ele para lhe dizer exactamente o mesmo.

-- Ok. Vou aceitar a tua palavra especialmente porque tenho fome e está na hora de ir comer… – Leandra levantando-se e seguindo para a cozinha

Em casa dos Potter Sirius desesperava James com a sua conversa que em 20 minutos não tinha chegado a nenhum conclusão (**N/A2:** O que esperavam de dois marotos tontos e apaixonados?).

-- Estúpido! Sou um estúpido!

-- Se ela te disse que te amava porque não disseste que a amavas também? – James perguntou enquanto desembrulhava um chocolate e comia.

-- Porque "eu amo-te" já disse a todas as garotas de Hogwarts, e a Leandra é diferente de todas as garotas que eu conheci…, eu gosto mesmo dela, disso não tenho dúvidas, mas será que ela ficou magoada por eu não dizer que a amava? – Sirius começando a ficar com uma dor de cabeça.

-- Sirius garanto-te que ela ainda gosta de ti, porque ela sempre gostou de ti e não te consegue esquecer… – James disse ficando irritado

-- Como sabes isso? Ela nunca te disse nada… – Sirius parou pensativo – POIS NÃO?

-- Ah. Quanto a isso estás enganado… ela falou comigo ontem… e disse-me isto mesmo. Também me disse os planos para quando tu estiveres em casa dela… – James arrependido com o que acabara de dizer

-- Que são?...

-- Almofadinhas… não sejas curioso, isso ela pediu-me para não te dizer.

-- Vá lá Pontas!!! Diz, diz, diz! – Sirius saltando para cima do amigo

-- São parecidos com os planos que eu tenho preparados para o meu lírio, para os quais já pedi ajuda à Lea… mas tu não sabes gritar tanto quanto a Lily, portanto a Lea vai ter mais sossego. – James atirando Sirius para o chão e ajeitando-se na cadeira

-- Tenho de admitir que as cordas vocais dela só são superadas pela Kelly, ou pela Leandra num jogo de Quidditch, aos quais a tua amada odeia assistir, e tu adoras jogar… azares da vida!

-- Ok, não me mates! Por falar em capitã e Quidditch… quem queres que seja a nova capitã?

-- Leandra… e tu?

-- Tenho de admitir que a tua miúda tem estilo para o Quidditch, ela sabe os movimentos, tem gosto nas equipas Inglesas…

-- Só porque ela também é dos Cannons já fazes a festa!

-- É bom ter alguém do meu lado contra os teus Tornados!!! – James disse enquanto a sua barriga roncava – Eu vou comer, já está na hora e eu estou a morrer de fome!

-- Ok, mas não penses que te escapas de me dizeres o que ela tem planeado para mim!!! – Sirius correndo atrás de James para a cozinha

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A3: Ok este final não está nada de engraçado, mas eu tinha fome e sono quando escrevi isto, portanto não se irritem com isto… o próximo Cap. espero postá-lo na quarta-feira, até lá!


	14. A casa de Leandra

**Katherine Marie Sparks: **Estou muito contente por estares a gostar da minha fic. Assim como pediste a surpresa de Lea aparece ao início do capítulo, mas não tão ao início. Espero que gostes desta pequena declaração do amor feita pela Leandra… e peço muita desculpa se não corresponde ás expectativas, mas foi o melhor que arranjei.

**Jamelia Milian:** Para o caso de não teres entendido este capítulo é só para os pares que tem duvidas… e tu quando eu escrevi estavas em casa. Acerca da língua, tornou-se automático… Espero que gostes deste Cap. Porque é dedicado a ti, a minha amigalhaça!

**N/A: **Desculpem a demora, mas é que quarta-feira o site não abria e eu desesperei. Neste momento são 17.50 de sexta-feira e eu vou começar a escrever o capítulo. Espero que gostem… e POR FAVOR MANDEM REVIEWS!

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 14**

**A casa de Leandra**

Leandra levantou-se o mais cedo que conseguiu, pois nessa manhã ela iria buscar James e Sirius. Após muitos gritos e discussões Lea conseguira finalmente convencer Lilian a acompanhá-la. Estavam no carro de Lea com o mordomo quando Lilian perguntou:

-- Bom, qual é a tua surpresa para o Sirius?

-- Só te posso dizer para tu entrares ao mesmo tempo que o James e saíres da minha frente.

-- Porquê?

-- Porque quando ele vir o que eu lhe vou fazer eu vou estar em maus lençóis…e agradecia que não me perguntasses mais porque estamos a chegar.

-- Lea chegamos. – O mordomo de Leandra falou enquanto Lea, ainda sem o carro parado corria para a porta e chamava os rapazes.

-- Uau! Isto tem classe… – James disse assim que entrou no carro e reparou que este tinha sido enfeitiçado para parecer mais pequeno do lado de fora— Olá ruivinha…

-- Evans, James, Evans…-- Lilian falou sem se aperceber do que tinha dito

-- É claro que James, tudo o que é meu tem classe! – Leandra assim que se apercebeu que James ia falar para Lilian e estragar o que Leandra tinha passado uma noite inteira a convencer Lilian

-- Incluindo eu! – Sirius inchou o peito, ao que Lea lhe deu uma cotovelada

-- Não, tu és um Tornado, não tens classe nenhuma. Agora o James…

-- Adoro-te miúda... digam lá se os Chudley Cannons não são os maiores? – James falou fingindo beijar Lea e fazendo com que Lily fechasse a cara

-- Por isso é que perderam o último jogo contra nós! – Sirius ficando tão amuado como Lilian

-- Ei fomos roubados nesse jogo! – Leandra e James falaram em coro

-- Eu não entendo nada desse jogo! – Lilian disse irritada com a conversa que se instalara

-- Lá em casa nós ensinamos-te a jogar. Mas só depois do almoço…tenho fome. – Leandra falou enquanto o carro voltava a falar e o mordomo dizia que tinham chegado à mansão Friendship

--Lea, ficas muito bem com essas calças, não estou habituado a ver-te assim… -- Sirius disse assim que entrou em casa de Leandra

-- Eu também não estou habituada a ver-te de saia, mas devo dizer que ficas muito bem…-- Leandra riu-se e começou a correr.

Sirius irritado com a sua namorada correu atrás dela pela sala, interrompendo o beijo de Mist e Remus quando passaram por cima do sofá, e interrompendo um amasso de Jamelia e Jack assim que os separaram no jardim. Leandra estava a ganhar a dianteira, mas Sirius transformou-se em animagus e saltou para cima dela.

-- Onde estão as minhas calças… senhorita Friendship?

-- O que vais fazer para me obrigares a dizer? – Lea remexeu-se por debaixo do corpo de Sirius

-- Posso ficar aqui no chão durante muito…muito tempo, em cima de ti… e não digas que estás bem assim, porque estás mais vermelha e amarela que um cachecol de Gryffindor…-- Sirius aproximou os lábios dos de Leandra e desviou-os no momento em Lea o ia beijar.

-- Ok… acho mesmo que ganhaste… olha elas estão mesmo ali no sofá… -- Lea apontou para o 1º sofá a contar da entrada para o jardim -- a casa-de-banho é… esquece, eu acompanho-te até lá. – Leandra disse assim que se levantou do chão

Sirius entrou vestiu-se e assim que saiu agarrou Lea pela cintura.

-- Bom… ouvi dizer que tinhas planos…

-- Já os cumpri. Ver-te em mini-saia…e devo admitir que adorei o que vi.

-- Se seguires os meus planos vais ver ainda mais…e adorar também… – Sirius disse puxando Lea para si.

-- Eu cumpri o meu plano… agora achas que consegues cumprir o teu? – Leandra afastou-se e dirigiu-se para a cozinha.

O almoço foi rápido e estava delicioso. Depois foram para o jardim, onde tiveram algumas tentativas falhadas de fazer com que Lilian se acertasse com James, e com o Quidditch também.

Depois de um total falhanço no Quidditch Leandra resolveu levar os seus amigos para a zona da piscina. Enquanto mergulhava Leandra foi agarrada por Sirius que no mesmo momento mergulhou.

--Sirius! – Leandra assim que chegou à superfície deu uma boa tapa na cara de Sirius e logo a seguir um beijo caloroso, o que deixou Sirius com uma cara abobalhada.

-- JAMES! NÃO TINHAS NADA QUE ME MOLHAR! – Lily gritou com a voz mais estridente que conseguiu assim que James mergulhou a cerca de um metro dela e começou uma das muitas discussões sem sentido que só os loucos apaixonados que não o admitem têm.

-- No dia em que aqueles dois não discutirem faço uma festa…- Jamelia e Jack falaram ao mesmo tempo

-- Mentes brilhantes pensam igual…amo-te. — Jamelia disse enquanto beijava Jack.

Á noite, enquanto estavam na sala Leandra começou a sentir-se cansada e despediu-se de todos para ir para o seu quarto. No momento em que Lea subiu Sirius esboçou um sorriso maroto para James que olhou para Lilian. Em alguns minutos Sirius subiu e entrou no quarto onde estava Leandra.

Na sala James e Lilian estavam pela primeira vez a dar-se bem. Lily achou que tal como Leandra e Sirius se estava a sentir cansada e então despediu-se. James pediu para acompanhar Lilian até ao quarto, tal como antes Leandra lhe tinha dito, á espera de receber gritos e um não, mas Lilian para espanto de todos e dela própria aceitou.

-- Lily…Evans. Desculpa tudo o que fiz, eu só quero uma oportunidade… -- James falou amedrontado com a possível resposta

--Podes chamar-me de Lily…-- Lilian beijou James levemente na bochecha e entrou no quarto deixando Prongs no meio do corredor especado.

Jamelia e Jack subiram as escadas juntos e despediram-se com a maior ternura no cimo das escadas e foram para os seus quartos, no fundo das escadas Mist e Remus viam tudo, agarrados, como se tivessem medo que o outro fugisse.

--É lua cheia amanhã…

-- Sim, mas Mist, a Lea arranjou-me poção e em principio poderemos como um casal normal de namorados ver a lua cheia…-- Remus falou beijando levemente Mist e fazendo-a rir – promete-me uma coisa… por favor nunca me deixes só. Porque sem ti eu vou morrer…

-- Nunca te deixarei Remus, porque eu amo-te. E sempre te amarei lobinho… – Mist deixou-se levar e ficaram ali no fundo das escadas durante minutos a beijarem-se apaixonadamente, até que se separaram e seguiram para os seus quartos desapontados por nenhum tomar a iniciativa e não deixar o outro ir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A2: **O que será que Sirius vai fazer no quarto de Leandra? Porque será que James e Lilian se estão a dar tão bem e só começam a namorar no 7º ano?

**N/A3: **Desculpem a nota da autora 2, mas eu achei que vos devia dar uma pista acerca das perguntas que deveriam fazer…


	15. Marotos? E que tal se as “Marotas” també...

**N/A: **Estou a ficar realmente triste…mandem reviews, por favor…beicinho . Bom, de qualquer forma eu devo dizer que este capítulo será dedicado à minha amiga Jamelia e à minha outra grande amiga Mist.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 15**

**Marotos? E que tal se as "Marotas" também entrassem? **

Sirius entreabriu a porta do quarto de Lea e olhou lá para dentro esperando ver a namorada a dormir, a ler ou até a escrever, mas Lea não estava. Assim que Sirius entrou ouviu o som de água a correr, o que significava que Leandra estava a tomar banho…óptimo! Ele percorreu com os olhos todos os recantos do quarto enquanto se sentava na cama. A cama era macia e estava aberta, pronta para alguém se deitar.

-- Ainda tinha esperanças que te vestisses no quarto…-- Sirius falou levantando-se da cama e olhando para Lea que apenas tinha um roupão de cetim azul claro que contrastava com a sua pele morena e uma camisa de dormir semi-transparente, os seus cabelos ruivos que estavam penteados de uma maneira cuidada – Uau…sabes que és ainda mais bonita assim?

-- Não, mas obrigada por me avisares… Agora só por curiosidade… o que estás a fazer no meu quarto? – Lea deitou-se na cama ignorando Sirius que ainda estava espantado com a beleza dela

-- Eu…enganei-me na porta?

Leandra deu uma gargalhada, a gargalhada mais cristalina que Sirius jamais ouvira: -- Essa não resulta Sirius…

-- Ok…eu queria ficar contigo esta noite.

-- Porquê? Tens medo do escuro? Ou só queres ficar aqui? — Lea começou a frase com um tom de brincadeira, mas acabou-a mais séria

-- Só quero ficar contigo… – Sirius lançou o seu sorriso mais maroto enquanto abraçava Leandra

-- Sirius, eu já te contei a história da minha família, mas nunca te ouvi falar da tua família…

-- Lea…queres a versão resumida ou a completa? — Sirius deitara-se ao lado de Leandra e brincava com os seus cabelos

-- Completa por favor… eu tenho tido insónia…

-- Não vai dar para dormir… a minha família odeia-me, e eu odeio-os, só falo bem com a minha prima Nymphadora Tonks…

-- Acabaste?! Imagino a versão resumida!

-- Eu digo-te a versão resumida: A minha família é a Nymphadora Tonks.

-- Importas-te de largar o meu cabelo? – Leandra puxou os cabelos para longe das mãos de Sirius

-- Se não tiver nada nas mãos fico deprimido… então como a Senhorita me tirou os cabelos das mãos eu vou arranjar outra coisa para me entreter…-- Sirius agarrou Lea pela cintura, enquanto a puxava para um beijo. Beijaram-se durante minutos até se separarem a lutar por ar.

-- És um máximo! — Sirius voltou a puxar Leandra, mas antes dos seus lábios se tocarem James entrou no quarto.

-- SIRIUS! LEA!... Desculpem… interrompi alguma coisa? – James falou assim que reparou que Sirius não tinha blusa e Lea estava deitada em cima dele com o cabelo desalinhado e um pouco do roupão de cetim aberto.

-- Por acaso – Sirius começou sendo interrompido por Leandra

-- Mas o meu quarto agora é centro de convenção? — Lea ajeitou-se rapidamente assim que reparou que James corara

-- A Lilian e eu mantivemos uma conversa decente desde que vocês se forma embora, eu acompanhei-a ao quarto e ela disse-me que eu a podia chamar Lily e beijou-me na bochecha!!! Ela BEIJOU-ME! – James falou começando a frase com um Sirius e uma Leandra boquiabertos e terminando com sonoras gargalhadas dos seus amigos.

-- Ei! Pode ter acontecido isso, mas a culpa de não se darem bem não é nossa!

-- Ah! James… foi um beijo na cara! Eu não quero estragar a festa, mas o que vais fazer quando ela te der um beijo decente? Chorar? Ou vais gritar mas alto ainda? – Sirius falou rindo

-- Bom, ainda vem os extra-terrestres! Ele gritou tão alto que eu acho que na china se ouviu, agora imagina um beijo nos lábios! — Leandra disse rindo como uma louca— És mesmo um veado!

-- Eu sou um CERVO!!!

-- E a diferença é…

-- É muita! É quase a mesma coisa que eu chamar-te uma Chita!

-- Leoparda… ok! Já entendi … mas nunca digas a um leopardo, ou "Leoparda" que é uma chita, ou arriscas-te a ficar pior do que o seboso na nossa última aula de poções. — Lea falou rindo

-- Agora se me dás licença Pontas… eu estava aqui no meio de um coisa importante… – Sirius olhou para James e apontou para Lea com a cabeça

-- Ah. Desculpa ter entrado assim no teu quarto Lea… -- James afastou-se fechando a porta e correndo de novo para o seu quarto

-- Onde estávamos? — Lea voltou a olhar para Sirius com um ar muito interessado – Seres beater faz-te ficar com um aspecto … no mínimo delicioso…

-- Eu sei disso. Posso pedir-te uma coisa?

-- Fala Sirius… desde que me seja possível eu faço.

-- Conta-me acerca da tua família, como e porquê que foram assassinados…mas por favor não chores.

-- Acho que já provaste que te preocupas o suficiente para eu te contar. O meu pai era um Friendship, uma família parecida com os Weasley, e a minha mãe fazia parte dos Millenium, que eram um pouco como os Black, os Lestrange e os Malfoy com quem tinha grandes alianças. A minha mãe foi para Hogwarts e foi seleccionada para Gryffindor, algo que a minha família achou desonra. A única maneira de a minha mãe se redimir seria casar com um Malfoy. A minha mãe casou-se e teve um filho, o meu meio-irmão, Lucios, mas ela era maltratada, e quando Lucios tinha dois anos ela já tinha fugido com o meu pai, e eu já tinha nascido. Eles fugiram, esconderam-se durante dois anos, quando foram descobertos estavam em Portugal. Os Millenium, os Lestrange, os Malfoy e os… Black uniram-se para os atacar. – Leandra fez uma pausa, respirando fundo e tentando não chorar.

-- Lea, porquê essas famílias todas?

-- Porque todas estas famílias tinham planeado ou realizadas ligações familiares… Dois meses depois de eu fazer dois anos os meus familiares de Gryffindor foram atacados. Os Millenium mataram os Friendship, antes de os Malfoy os matarem, os Lestrange apanharam a minha mãe, os Malfoy mataram-na e os Black tiveram o prazer de matar o meu pai. Deixaram-me a viver porque pensaram que eu morreria sozinha, mas Dumbledor ajudou-me arranjando-me um mordomo… Eu vivi em França mas no ultimo ano ou saia ou era expulsa de Beauxbatons, por demasiadas detenções, a segunda escola na minha lista de permissões era Hogwarts, e foi para onde eu vim.

-- Que…Black…matou o teu pai? — Sirius estava em estado de choque

-- A…não sei.

-- Lea, por favor…

-- Jura que não farás nada, esta e uma luta dos Friendship e não tua.

-- Juro solenemente que não farei nada…-- Sirius respirara fundo, sem querer ouvir a resposta que ele pensara

-- A tua mãe… matou-o. – Lea falou num sussurro

-- O Leandra eu lamento… quem me dera poder mudar o passado, peço tanta desculpa…-- Sirius abraçou Leandra e olho-a com carinho e preocupação algo que Lea nunca tinha visto nele, pois normalmente o casal de namorados só trocava olhares de preocupação, desafio ou de loucura.

-- Sirius…-- Lea começara a chorar descontroladamente no ombro de Sirius – Almofadinhas… tu foste o melhor que me aconteceu desde que eu nasci, e não suportava se te perdesse, ou se te prejudicasse, por isso é que eu te peço para não fazeres nada…porque eu amo-te!

-- Eu também…-- Sirius puxou Leandra para si em quanto lhe tirava o roupão e partilhava o desejo dela por ele…


	16. Ida ao Beco Diagonal

**Jamelia:** Eu não vou comentar o teu comentário… palavras perversas passam pela minha mente, mas tu nem mereces ouvi-las…

**Dynha Black: **Ainda bem que gostou do capítulo. Como você disse o fanfiction por vezes resolve dar em sacanagem para todos os autores de fics, tornando a nossa vida num desespero porque descobrimos que uma das historias que podíamos ter lido já tem vinte capítulos a mais… se você quiser eu faço como fiz desta vez, aviso você por e-mail acerca de minhas actualizações.

**EpRa: **Finalmente vieste ler a minha fic! Ainda bem que gostaste e que bateste o teu recorde de leitura… espero que leias este capítulo, ou pelo menos esta resposta à tua review (que eu não tive nem de pedir nem de ensinar como se fazia (este comentário é para ti Jamelia))

**N/A: **Bom este capítulo decidi parar com as cenas melosas do Verão que vou resumir numas poucas linhas. Posso dizer para todos os que estavam à espera da festa falada pelos amigos de Lilian e James que vocês estão enganados. Pelo menos como a Dynha Black deve saber se o James e a Lilian andarem antes do 7º ano toda a fic na parte deste casal perde a graça, portanto terão de esperar por mais capítulos… Queria pedir uma coisa, alguém me podia dizer se gostava de outro capitulo narrado por um personagem? Se sim qual era o personagem? Por favor mandem reviews senão eu fico mesmo a sentir-me ignorada e que não escrevo nada bem… eu mandaria beijos, mas tou gripada e não quero passar a ninguém… portanto uma boa leitura para todos vocês!

**Capitulo 16**

**Ida ao Beco Diagonal **

O Verão na casa de Leandra passou muito rápido, entre brincadeiras, treinos de Quidditch (que se mostraram inúteis, pois Lilian continuava a não entender nada) voos de vassoura, jantares, almoços, amizades e planos para azarar Severus Snape e para ajudar Lucios Malfoy a acabar os seus estudos em grande. Claro que os planos foram na sua maioria realizados por James e Sirius sem o conhecimento de Lilian, que por mais estranho que pareça se estava a dar muitíssimo bem com James.

O tempo passara tão depressa que os amigos só se aperceberam que estavam prestes a voltar a Hogwarts para o seu 5º ano quando Leandra os avisou que partiriam para o Beco Diagonal em pouco tempo. Isso tinha sido há duas horas e já todos estavam a terminar as suas compras no principal sítio de compras de todos os estudantes de feitiçaria em Londres, o Beco Diagonal. Leandra parou junto com James assim que viu que a "Quality Quidditch Supplies" tinha acabado de receber um fornecimento dos novos equipamentos dos Chudley Cannons. Sirius apenas bufou irritado…

- James, Lea, larguem lá essas porcarias! Essa equipa não vale nada! "Vamos fazer figas e esperar que tudo corra bem"? Mudem-se para os Tornados! Ao menos é uma equipa de jeito! – Sirius falou, mas James e Lea já tinham entrado na loja e voltado a sair, cada um com os seus equipamentos.

- V�-l�, nós queremos passar pela "Flourish Blotts Bookstore", precisamos mesmo de mais uns livros… - Remus falou apontando para Mist, Jack, Jamelia e para ele próprio.

- Mas ainda agora lá estivemos! – Lea falou fazendo coro com Sirius James e Lilian.

- Vocês sim, mas nós estávamos… bem noutro lado… – Mist falou corando

-Olhem encontramo-nos perto da "Madam Malkin's", depois vamos dar uma volta antes de nos irmos embora, ok?

Óptimo! Até j�!

Sirius agarrou Lilian pelo braço e avisou os amigos- Eu e a Lily vamos ali buscar umas coisas à papelaria, encontramo-nos daqui a um bocado…

James e Leandra ficaram sem fala enquanto viam os dois afastarem-se, mas rapidamente recuperaram dirigindo-se para a loja de partidas. Se queriam azarar o Severus e o Lucios iam precisar de muitas coisas desta loja, mas não tantas como os outros anos, pois as visitas a Hogsmeade permitiriam aos marotos irem muito mais vezes à "Zonko's" comprar alguma coisa, mas de qualquer forma queriam preparar-se bem, pois podiam levar uma detenção e não poderem ir a uma ou outra visita.

- James, acho que temos que nos despachar, esta quase na hora de nos irmos embora.

- Lea, olha aqui! Um começa chuva! Mesmo o que precisávamos…

Óptimo, agora vamos embora… o Malfoy vem ai com os seus amiguinhos, e se nos vê com isto ele saberá que fomos nós, e não queremos isso….

- Tens razão, alem disso já estamos bem atrasados, o Almofadinhas deve estar a pensar que te fiz alguma coisa…- James riu-se e saíram da loja pelas traseiras evitando o meio-irmão de Leandra

- O que estão a fazer a sair os dois pelas traseiras, Pontas e Lea? — Sirius perguntou olhando para os seus amigos que saíam agarrados pela porta das traseiras da loja.

- Fugíamos do Malfoy! – James falou irritado com a cara ciumenta do amigo – Porquê?

- Porque ver-vos agarrados a saírem duma loja não é a melhor visão de quem e ciumento…- Sirius falou olhando para Lea

- Até parece que eu fazia isso! – Lea olhou para Sirius indignada- O Malfoy apareceu e nós estamos carregados de partidas e não queríamos que ele visse… para além do mais não queria olhar ara o meu irmão e irritar-me fazendo com que vocês perdessem a briga.

- Obrigado, por todos! – Remus falou – Era mau se armasses confusão aqui!

- Já agora o Sirius tem uma coisa para ti Lea! – Jamelia falou rindo e apontando para Sirius que avançou para a namorada.

Todos estavam realmente divertidos quando Sirius pôs nos braços de Leandra uma gatinha branca com os olhos mais verdes que Lea já vira.

- Oh! Tão querida! – Lea falou enquanto fazia festas à gata e a deixava enroscar-se nos seus braços – Quase tanto como tu… - Lea beijou Sirius carinhosamente quando foi interrompida por Lucios.

- Ahhhh… os quintanistas estão apaixonados, e ainda por cima dois falhados, que podiam muito bem estar em Slytherin com os melhores e estão com os Sangues de Lama! – Lucios falou arrogante sendo interrompido por Lea que dera calmamente a gata a Lilian e se começava a preparar para uma briga com o seu "querido meio-irmão"…

- OUVE! FAZ O QUE QUISERES, MAS NUNCA, NUNCA TE ATREVAS A CHAMAR OS MEUS AMIGOS DE SANGUES DE LAMA! O único sangue sujo aqui é o teu! Os Malfoy tem muita mania, mas sempre os Friendship foram melhores que eles…. Porque uma coisa não têm HONRA! LEALDADE E AMOR! AMIZADE? Não tem sentido para vocês! São uns pobrezinhos duns ricaços e snobes que só dão nas vistas! – Lea tinha ficado muito irritada com as ultimas palavras de Lucios e estava a ser agarrada por Sirius para não atacar Lucios que, quando Sirius "acidentalmente" largou Lea, fugiu.

Rapidamente saíram de onde estavam e seguiram para casa. Leandra acabou por ficar com a gata e decidiu leva-la para Hogwarts, onde Lilian se lembrou de um nome, Niobe. Como Lea adorou o nome a gata ficou assim e simples e calmas as aulas em Hogwarts começaram…

**N/A2: **Bom, parece que a única maneira de eu escrever quando estou doente é começar a ouvir musica com os phones…Finalmente acabei o capítulo e estou tão cansada que dentro de momentos vou dormir e descansar… finalmente! Espero que tenham gostado e por favor façam REVIEWS!


	17. 1ª Semana agitada

**EpRa: **Tenho de admitir que tenho alguma magia, mas é tudo porque tenho amigas fantásticas como tu, a Jamelia e a Mist. Beijos enormes. Este capitulo e dedicado a ti por estares tão aplicadinha em ler minha fic.

**N/A: **Não tenho nada para dizes excepto que espero que gostem e FAÇAM REVIEWS!

**-**

**Capitulo 17**

**1ª Semana agitada**

A semana tinha começado bem, mas tinha tido um final terrível. A primeira aula da semana tinha sido de transfiguração, onde começaram a dar a matéria sobre os animagus portanto os marotos e Lea tinham estado todo o tempo a falar. Quarta-feira tinham azarado o Seboso e saído do corredor mesmo a tempo, mas o problema é que Lilian tinha visto e desde então não dirigia uma palavra para Lea e James (James e Sirius foram vistos, Leandra não tinha ajudado na brincadeira, mas como tentou defender os amigos Lilian irritou-se na mesma). Sexta-feira a ultima aula tinha sido poções em que o professor teve a brilhante ideia de colocar alunos de casas diferentes em mesas iguais, juntando Gryffindor com Slytherin, o que causou desagrado entre todos os alunos. Sirius e Lea foram os menos prejudicados de Gryffindor, por causa dos seus familiares enquanto que Lilian fez parte das que sofreu mais. Tudo isto estaria na cabeça dos marotos durante a 1ª visita a Hogsmeade, no sábado.

Leandra levantara-se da cama por volta das seis da manha, pois queria demorar muito tempo e com um quarto de 4 raparigas de 15 anos isso implicava acordar cedo, muito cedo mesmo.

Já tinha acabado de tomar banho e estava a tratar do seu cabelo com uma toalha quando Jamelia entrou na casa de banho e começou a falar de sabe-se-lá-o-quê num tom de voz demasiado alto para Lea.

- Jamelia… -Leandra falou, mas Jamelia continuou a falar sem sentido irritando ainda mais Lea – JAMELIA CALA-TE!

- O que foi? – Jamelia assustou-se com o grito de Lea – Não grites, o pessoal vai acordar

- Sim… estou a tentar pensar o que vou vestir, e são 7 horas da manha, tenho meia hora para que a Lilian acorde e eu quero-me despachar, portanto vai dormir sim?

- Vou mesmo. E por favor controla o teu mau humor matinal….

Leandra bufou irritada enrolou-se numa toalha e foi para perto da sua cama onde tinha estendido três conjuntos de roupa que ainda não tinha estreado estendidos e pelos quais a Niobe passeava. Indecisa Leandra olhou para a gata e disse:

- Niobe, fazes as honras? Escolhe.

A gata deu duas voltas e enroscou-se num dos conjuntos.

- Boa, tenho uma gata que me ajuda a escolher roupas…o Sirius tem bom gosto…- Lea agarrou nas roupas e começou-se a vestir.— Um máximo Niobe!

Lea olhou para o espelho. As calças de cabedal, o top justo e o cabelo atado davam-lhe um ar fenomenal. A capa de Hogwarts (a única peça de vestiário obrigatório fora de aulas), com o símbolo de Gryffindor ao peito completava o conjunto na perfeição.

- Bom dia Lea.

- Lils? Achava que não me falavas!

- Desde quarta, não é? Mas tu não tiveste culpaé tudo culpa do James que certamente obrigou o Sirius a fazer essa partida…

- Ouve… ninguém obriga o Sirius a nada…

- Certamente o James é que tem a culpa. Ele é tão irresponsável, egoísta, irritante, imaturo….

- Lils, não digas mais ok? Sou uma das grandes amigas desse rapaz.

- Ok. Não sei como vocês as duas— apontou para Mist, que ainda estava deitada e para Leandra— conseguem namorar com marotos, especialmente tu, Lea que ficaste com o pior.

- Ei! Olha que ofendes. Ele não é o pior nem que o melhor seja um assassino. – Lea falou rindo

- Não entendi essa…- Mist falou acordando

- Nem eu! – Lea disse sentando-se na cama e rindo ainda mais.

Em pouco tempo estavam em Hogsmeade e Sirius e Leandra tinham ficado na Doces dos Duques e separaram se dos seus amigos de propósito.

-Lea, vamos sair daqui… quero dar um passeio lá fora… - Sirius falou puxando Leandra pelo braço.

- Ok.

Lea e Sirius começaram a andar até estarem nas redondezas da cabana dos gritos. Ali nenhum aluno se aproximava deles, pois todos pensavam que a casa estava assombrada. Mas Sirius e Lea sabiam que era tudo um mito para o seu amigo Remus Lupin estar em segurança nas transformações. Lea sentou-se numa pedra e Sirius seguiu-lhe o exemplo ficando ao lado da namorada. Em algum tempo de conversa eles estavam aborrecidos e Sirius resolveu beijar a namorada. Estavam com as caras a alguns centímetros quando um floco de neve caiu pacificamente no nariz de Lea, depois um na cara de Sirius. Depois outro e outro. Em alguns minutos tinha-se formado uma enorme tempestade de neve e Sirius e Leandra tinham corrido para o Três Vassouras, onde estavam fechados pela neve com mais umas três dezenas de alunos. Assim que o casal de namorados entrou raparigas quase que desmaiaram ao verem o sorriso de Sirius que tinha sido atacado pela neve, quanto aos rapazes no bar, todos olhavam para Leandra que tinha o top encharcado, o que o fazia parecer ainda mais justo, dando-lhe as atenções masculinas do bar.

-Mas será que podia ser mais aborrecido? Não se faz nada…- Sirius falou bufando assim que se sentaram e estiveram cinco minutos a olhar uns para os outros

- Ai eu tou que nem posso… - Uma voz na multidão falou fazendo com que os marotos se entreolhassem curiosos. Em alguns minutos uma rapariga negra com cabelo escuro aproximou-se dos marotos e disse:

- Olá, o meu nome é Betty! E acho que vocês são os marotos?

- Sim. O meu nome é…

- Eu já sei isso, estou no mesmo ano que vocês e também sou de Gryffindor.

- Fixe.

- Não dava para estar mais aborrecida mesmo não é?

- Toda a razão, mas isto não vai ficar assim…

- MENINOS, POR FAVOR. VAMOS POR AQUI PARA VOLTARMOS PARA HOGWARTS…- A voz da professora McGonagal

- Parece que vais ter de adiar o teu plano Jamelia…. Lamento, mas o meu namorado está-me a chamar… - Betty disse afastando-se e indo ter com um rapaz alto e bem bonito na opinião de Leandra.

- Uau… -Lilian olhava para Betty perplexa enquanto esta se afastara.

- Acho que é melhor não nos atrasarmos… sabem isto até foi bom, temos de estudar para os NEWT's… - Remus falou e Leandra disse o que o grupo estava a pensar no momento

- Acho que não Remus…

A tarde passou ainda mais depressa nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Entre as diversões normais, os estudos e os planos para azarar a família de Leandra, Sirius ainda teve tempo para ir à torre de astronomia onde Leandra estava sentada à janela, como seu costume.

- Ainda andas a observar as estrelas?

- Estou sempre a olhar para Sirius…

- Não acredito nisso… para além de olhar para mim tu ainda vês a minha estrela?

- Claro que sim… com as estrelas eu consigo voar mais longe e esquecer todos os meus problemas. Quando estou triste ou irritada as estrelas ajudam-me a viajar pelo universo para longe dos meus problemas… medos, ou irritações…

- Oh, Lea… adoro a torre de astronomia, mas a minha razão e mais pervertida…- Sirius sentou-se ao lado de Lea e beijou-a levemente

- Nada que eu tenha de saber. Espero…

- Tens toda a razão… mas posso pedir-te que não venhas para aqui sozinha? – Sirius falou beijando Lea outra vez – pode acontecer-te qualquer coisa e não tens ninguém para te ajudar.

- Estás a dizer que queres vir para aqui comigo?

- Era mais ou menos isso que eu ia dizer. Agora era melhor irmos dormir, já é tarde e tu levantaste-te cedo…

- Como sabes?

- Tenho as minhas maneiras de saber tudo o que tu fazes… mas vamos andando…. — Sirius beijou Lea mais uma vez e ajudando-a a levantar-se. Em alguns momentos estavam os dois na sala comum com os amigos.

- Lea, a Lilian já te fala? – James falou preocupado

- Sim…mas duvido que alguma vez consigas sair com ela…

- Que seca! – James falou entre dentes

A noite passou rapidamente e os planos para o Severos estavam a correr mesmo muito bem. Em pouco tempo foram dormir para acabarem o fim-de-semana em cheio.


	18. Encrencas de S Valentim

**Jamelia: **Eu não tenho muita cabeça para inventar partidas para o Severus, mas como foste tu que pediste tens uma surpresa neste capítulo. Espero que gostes deste capitulo.

**N/A: **Este capítulo vai ser sobre o dia de S. Valentim, ou o dia dos namorados… por mais estranho que pareça eu devo ser a única pessoa no mundo inteiro que não se interessa pelo dia de S. Valentim, porque acho que se deve mostrar que se gosta de alguém durante todo o ano, e não num só dia. Bom, já vos macei muito portanto vou agora começar o capitulo, e mais uma vez pedir reviews.

**-**

**Capitulo 18**

**Encrencas de S. Valentim**

- Bom a única coisa boa nesta detenção é que não mudou muito os meus planos para esta noite…Sirius Black, torre de astronomia, estrelas…- Lea falou remexendo nos pergaminhos – mas este trabalho não me está a deixar feliz.

- Bom, ao menos a detenção não foi muito má! – Sirius falou rindo

- Pois, ver o Severus e o Lucios pendurados no tecto e vestidos com blusas decotadas e mini-saias só não foi engraçado, para quem estava debaixo deles, que terá pesadelos nos próximos vinte anos e nunca mais visitará um baile de Carnaval…

- Nunca será esquecido, e eu até acho que a professora McGonagal até achou piada, por isso disse ao director para nos desculpar, pois aquilo dava quase para nós ficarmos o resto do ano com detenções…mas esta é a nossa ultima detenção…

- Bom, eu acabei! – Sirius e Lea falaram em coro rindo e preparando os pedaços de pergaminho para entregar à professora McGonagal que os esperava à saída. Em alguns minutos Sirius e Leandra estavam a chegar à sala comum. Eles foram os últimos a chegar e James, Jack, Jamelia, Mist e até Remus estavam a ouvir uma +palestra de Lilian sobre a irresponsabilidade. Lea e Sirius viram uma hipótese de se escapulirem, mas assim que estavam prestes a dar meia volta e sair da sala comum Lilian puxou-os para junto dos outros. Era meia-noite, quando finalmente Lily se calara, com imenso sono foi-se deitar.

- Pessoal eu estou fora, tenho de ir dormir um pouco…sabem que daqui a pouco tempo os NWET's estão ai e eu preciso de estar descansado…- Remus dirigiu-se para o dormitório enquanto falava

- Eu concordo com o Remus. – Jack, Jamelia e Mist falaram e dirigiram-se para os dormitórios

- E tu Lea? Porque não estás preocupada com os NWET's?

- Talvez, James, porque eu vou ficar e pensar no que fazer no baile de terça feira…

- De S. Valentim… Vens comigo certo? – Sirius perguntou e assim que viu a expressão de irritação de Lea corrigiu-se – Desculpa, foi só uma brincadeira…

O tempo passou bem depressa e em pouco tempo Lea e Sirius estavam no baile. Os amigos tinham vindo, mas tinham-se separado durante o baile, e realmente Lea e Sirius estavam pouco interessados nos amigos, naquele momento. Por momentos Sirius separou-se de Lea, para mais um conjunto de comentários de mais uma briga JamesXLilian. Entretanto Lea foi buscar uma bebida, mas nem reparou que Bellatrix e Narcissa tinham posto uma poção do amor na bebida, uma poção de amor que fazia a vitima beijar a primeira pessoa do sexo oposto que visse e ter a aparência de que gostava. Para azar de Leandra o primeiro rapaz que lhe apareceu a frente foi Rudolph Lestrange, que impulsionado pela sua namorada Bellatrix tinha entrado no plano de vingança de Lucios e Snape. Em pouco tempo Lea beijava Rudolph e Sirius começava a irritar-se.

- Lea, o que foi aquilo? – Sirius perguntou puxando Lea para longe de Rudolph e empurrando-a para uma sala de aula vazia.

- Eu… não sei…

- Beijaste o Lestrange! E pela tua cara gostaste muito!

- Não.., eu nunca te faria isso Sirius…

- Isso explica porque te vestes assim- Sirius estava a ignorar totalmente o desespero de Leandra – Para teres outros rapazes…

- Eu só me visto assim porque gosto e porque tu me pedes sempre para fazer inveja! Eu amo-te SIRIUS BLACK!

- Não, tu não me amas, enganaste-me durante uma no… mas não caio mais nessa. Quantos rapazes beijaste desde que cá chegaste?

- Não entendes? EU ESTAVA SOBRE O EFEITO DE UMA POÇÃO – Lea começou a gritar para Sirius

- NÃO! Tu és uma p, mentirosa v, irresponsável, fingida— Sirius falou saindo da sala irritado.

Leandra encostou-se a uma das paredes e deixou-se escorregar até ao chão, agarrou os joelhos e começou a chorar.

- Lea? O que se passou? – James aproximou-se da amiga e abraçou-a

- A Bellatrix, a Narcissa, o Lucios, o Lestrange e o Snape …puseram poção do amor na minha bebida… e o Sirius viu-me a beijar o Lestrange… agora o Almofadinhas pensa que eu andei a engana-lo. Ele chamou-me tudo… James… é melhor que ele não te veja comigo, ou diz que eu te estou a beijar e deixa de te falar se tu me defenderes … vai ter com ele... mas não fales sobre mim… não quero que ele deixe de te falar por minha causa…

- Lea… ele é uma cachorro pulguento. Eu não vou deixar de falar contigo por causa dele – James abraçou Leandra e deixou-a chorar—Vou falar com o parvalhão do meu melhor amigo.

- Não te vais pôr em sarilhos por mim… - Lea não teve tempo de o impedir, pois James saiu da sala.

Nos meses que se seguiram Leandra não conseguia sequer olhar para os olhos de Sirius. As roupas dela, normalmente alegres e atrevidas tinham sido substituídas pelos simples e discretos uniformes, normalmente usados por raparigas que não queriam dar nas vistas. O cabelo de Leandra que outrora estivera sempre apanhada de maneira cuidada, desde a separação de Sirius não se via sem ser num rabo-de-cavalo ou simplesmente solto. Quase todo o tempo, Leandra, passava quase todo o tempo na sala comum de Gryffindor a estudar para os NWET's e apenas saia da da sala comum para ir às aulas, aos treinos e aos jogos de Quidditch, ou quando era hora de refeição.

Numa das noites de Junho, quatro meses depois da separação de Sirius, Leandra estava a estudar para o NWET de Historia de Magia do dia seguinte Lilian entrou na sala comum, acompanhada dos marotos.

- Lils, podes por favor emprestar-me os teus apontamentos de há uns meses atrásé que eu só tenho os últimos quatro meses…- Lea falou para Lilian e esta sem tirar os olhos do livro que começara a ler atirou-lhe um pergaminho.

- Lea, tens aqui os meus apontamentos…-Sirius falou colocando um pouco de poção da verdade na bebida de Lea. Esta assim que Sirius lhe dirigiu uma palavra, levou os lábios ao copo e bebeu, um pouco de água com a poção de Sirius. Mais calma Lea falou- Obrigada Sirius, mas acho melhor não, não preciso de mais ofensas da tua parte. Especialmente quando eu não fiz de propósito, mas porque tinha poção na minha bebida! Agora deixa-me estudar… - Lea, como estava sob o efeito da poção conseguiu arrancar um sorriso dos lábios de Sirius. Ela regressou ao estudo e nem reparou que Sirius lhe deixava um pergaminho na mesa.

Passadas duas longas horas a estudar Historia, Leandra resolveu fazer uma pausa, para conferir os pergaminhos e livros que já tinha estudado. Para sua surpresa tinha um pergaminho a mais. Rapidamente o abriu e leu:

" _Desculpa Leandra. Encontra-te comigo à meia-noite na torre de astronomia, se achares que me consegues desculpar._

_Beijos,_

_Sempre teu Sirius Black"_

Leandra assustou-se com as palavras que leu. Ela já tinha visto Sirius com outras garotas na torre de astronomia, desde que eles acabaram o namoro, mas era imbecil da parte dela ter esperanças que ele sentisse o que escrevera. A confusão reinava na mente de Leandra, mas assim que olhou de relance para Sirius e reparou que os olhos deles estavam fixos ela, Leandra subiu para o dormitório e pegou uma das roupas que costumava usar. Vestiu-se e arranjou-se mesmo a tempo. Escolhera um camiseiro abotoado apenas 3 botões e umas calças de ganga, a sua roupa favorita no Verão.

Desceu as escadas do dormitório e passou por todas as passagens secretas que conhecia, e tendo especial cuidado para não ser vista. O relógio do castelo assinalava a meia-noite quando Leandra entrou na sala da torre de astronomia, onde Sirius já a esperava.

- O que te fez mudar de ideias? — Lea perguntou sorrindo amargamente.

- Talvez eu ter-te dado Veritaserum há pouco, e ter a certeza que tinhas dito a verdade e que eu tinha sido estúpido. Será que me podes perdoar?

- Posso tentar…. E eu não consigo ultrapassar-te…

- Amo-te Leandra…- Sirius puxou Leandra para si causando arrepios aos dois, assim que se tocaram.

- Sirius… cachorro casmurro…podias ter usado a porcaria da poção mais cedo! – Lea falou começando a chorar e apertando o abraço de Sirius.

- Tu adoras que eu seja assim, admite! – Sirius falou beijando Leandra e começando a passar os dedos pelos botoes da blusa da namorada

- Sirius…eu…tenho…um…NWET…amanhã! Preciso de estudar e tu também – Leandra falou soltando-se das mãos de Sirius- Não que eu não estivesse a gostar, mas…

- Sim, vamos para a sala comum…- Sirius beijou Leandra deixando-a com um sorriso nos lábios

Sirius e Leandra foram para a sala comum, mas apesar de Lea tentar estudar acabou por passar a noite acordada com Sirius. No dia seguinte realizaram o NWET de História e receberiam os resultados de todos os NWET'S feitos este ano. Tinham acabado os NWET's do ano havia cerca de duas horas quando todos ficaram à espera no salão principal pelas notas, mas os Marotos e Leandra tinham ido para a sala comum. Lea estava sentada no colo de Sirius quando Lilian entrou de rompante na sala comum. Ela arfava e todos se preocuparam.

- O que se passou?

- Só vim avisar-te Lea que tu… tiveste as melhores notas nos NWET's dos últimos 40 anos desta escola… em todos os NWET's tiraste nota máxima…mais do que eu…

- O QUÊ?

Lea tivera realmente as melhores notas, máxima nota a tudo, a segunda melhor classificada foi Lilian, que só não tivera nota máxima em voo de vassoura, seguida pelos marotos e os outros alunos. Que maneira melhor de acabar o ano do que tirar as melhores notas?

-

**N/A2: **Bom, este é de longe o maior capitulo que eu já escrevi… e como eu estou a ver o SLB X Braga, a inspiração correu depressa. Bom , só peço uma coisa, façam REVIEWS PLEASE!


	19. A revelação da lua cheia

**Jamelia: **Boas notas… cor-de-rosa. E EU N TENHU CABEÇA PARA ISTO!

**Dynha Black**Se aquele cachorro tivesse acreditado em Lea, nunca poderia fazer um capítulo com o nome de "Encrencas de S. Valentim" não acha? De qualquer forma temos de pensar que o Sirius e bem casmurro e teimoso, portanto eu peguei em tudo de mau nele e fiz aparecer. Mesmo assim fique contente porque eles se acertaram no fim.

**N/A: **Tenho mesmo muito para dizer agora, portanto vou ser o mais breve possível. Numero 1: desculpem pela demora na actualização, mas eu tive mesmo um dos maiores bloqueios de escritora que já vi. Numero 2: Podem notar que eu estou a apressar um pouco os anos, mas eu não resisto em acabar estas cenas da escola antes do próximo livro da J.K.Rowling e de começar as cenas em que os meus personagens são adultos portanto eu vou apenas salientar alguns aspectos, e depois se eu um dia revisar a minha fic postarei mais capítulos, prometo.

**N/A2: **Suplico-vos que façam reviews!

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 19

**A revelação da lua cheia**

_Um ano tinha passado com imensa velocidade. Algo que aconteceria mudaria os marotos para sempre. E isso estava destinado a acontecer agora…._

Numa das noites de Lua cheia do mês de Junho no 6º ano, os marotos reuniam-se como seu hábito perto do Salgueiro Zurzidor, onde Remus ficava prisioneiro da sua doença. Peter Pettigrew termia da cabeça aos pés, Sirius Black estava perto de James, Jamelia e Mist estavam juntas enquanto se preparavam. Leandra era a única que parecia mesmo pronta para o que aconteceria a seguir. Apenas parecia, porque o destino dela era forte demais para ela não se amedrontar. Peter Pettigrew um rapaz loiro, amedrontado e comilão tinha conseguido juntar-se aos marotos, para desagrado de quase todos. A única razão para que este rapaz medroso estava na companhia dos mais populares e bravos do seu ano em Gryffindor era porque Peter tinha descoberto o segredo de Remus. O tal segredo que o fazia ficar 1 semana todos os meses doente, ou com um parente morto. Naquela noite algo não estava bem, e Lea sentia-o.

Podemos ir? Tenho um mau pressentimento e não quero ficar aqui durante muito tempo…- A voz de Leandra soara calma, mas ao mesmo tempo demonstrava urgência.

Eles apenas acenaram que sim com a cabeça e entraram um, por um no Salgueiro. Estavam há pouco tempo com o amigo quando este se soltou correndo para os terrenos. Lilian tinha seguido as suas amigas esperando encontra-las numa festa ou algo assim, mas o que Lily encontrou foi muito diferente. No escuro conseguiu distinguir algumas formas: um cão, um cervo, um rato, um leopardo, uma pantera negra e uma águia numa luta com um animal que uivava e se parecia com um humano. Aquilo era um lobisomem e por mais estranho que lhe soasse estava a lutar com os seus amigos que eram animagus ilegais… Eles tinham-lhe mentido apenas por diversão! Aquele pobre lobisomem era o que eles usavam para se divertirem! E ele estava prestes a mat�-los…

Lilian correu para junto dos animais e virou costas ao monstro que tinha atrás de si. Esta foi a ultima coisa que Lilian viu antes de ser atingida pelo leopardo que saltou mesmo por cima dela recebendo a patada do Lobisomem que estava destinada a Lily. O corpo inerte do Leopardo atingiu o chão, e no momento seguinte tomava a forma de Leandra. Sirius atacara Remus enquanto Lea se recuperava. Ela mal tinha aberto os olhos e viu o seu namorado a ser jogado cerca de 20 metros pelo ar, caindo mesmo no topo de uma pedra. Lea apenas gritou enquanto sentia uma nova força vibrar dentro dela. Em poucos segundos ela tinha-se levantado e olhava o Lobisomem à sua frente com bravura e sem vestígio de medo. O corpo dela estava igual, mas os seus olhos tinham-se tornado mais parecidos com os do seu animagus, as mãos ficaram mais alongadas e agora garras conseguiam ver-se retrácteis, tal como as dos leopardos. Os seus dentes tornaram-se afiados e mais fortes. Era uma visão estranha… a mistura de um ser humano com um animal. Em poucos minutos o sol nascia, fazendo Remus desmaiar e Leandra também. Lea acordou pouco tempo depois numa cama na ala hospitalar, com Sirius e o director ao seu lado.

O que se passou?

Senhorita Friendship. Acabei de saber o poder especial que a Senhorita tem…

Já sabe mais que eu director… por favor explique-me porque eu adoro estar a par das noticias…- Lea falou sarcástica.

Tu és uma meia-animagus.

Óptimo! Agora diga-me… o que é isso?

Apenas existem dois feiticeiros vivos com esse poder. E eu penso que ele despertou porque a senhorita tentou salvar alguém importante para si. O meu conselho é que isto se mantenha entre poucas pessoas, as que a senhorita escolher como e obvio, e que as outra que presenciaram algo que não deviam fique com a memoria apagada.

Óptimo conselho! O Sirius, o James, a Lilian e o director podem saber. O resto do pessoal vai levar uma limpeza no cérebro.

Podes precisar de um sítio para treinares esse poder. Tens a certeza que queres continuar aqui Leandra?

Sim. Eu arranjo-me com os treinos.

Tudo como a senhorita queira. Pelo menos quase tudo… Adeus, já me atrasei para uns assuntos…

Lea apenas viu o director afastar-se e depois foi para a sua sala comum explicar aos amigos o que se tinha passado e ajudar a Lilian a entender o que poderia acontecer a Remus se eles não estivessem por perto.

**

* * *

N/A3: Ficou um pouco curto e lamechas demais não? Espero postar o próximo capítulo quarta-feira ou assim, para compensar o tamanho deste capítulo.**


	20. A Festa antes do Adeus

**Dynha Black: **Ainda bem que vc gostou da minha ideia… eu pensava que todos iriam achar isso uma bobagem. Eu não me importo com a demora, desde que vc esteja a comentar sempre que puder eu fico muito feliz. Bjos.

**N/A: **Deveria ter actualizado na Quarta, mas hj já é quinta e eu ainda n comecei a escrever. Tenho tido imenso trabalho com a escola e mal posso arranjar tempo e ideias para isto.

**N/A2: **Suplico-vos que façam reviews!

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

**A festa antes do adeus**

Lea e Sirius entraram na sala comum abraçados. Tinha acabado mesmo naquele momento o campeonato de Quidditch do seu último ano em Hogwarts. Daqui a um mês seria a cerimónia de graduação e todos os sétimanistas queriam despedir-se de maneira própria. Lea e Sirius tinham sido os únicos que não tinham sido feridos. O resto da equipa tinha pedido ao casal de namorados para organizar uma festa. Lea tinha pedido ao director Dumbledor, e nessa noite o Salão de Jantar iria encher com Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's e até Hufflepuf's. Os namorados já estavam atrasados para irem buscar as bebidas ilegais, entre as quais whisky de fogo, quentão e até algumas bebidas trouxas como Moscatel, vinho do Porto e a típica cerveja. A cerveja amanteigada estaria presente na festa, mas Dumbledor prometera que os professores não apareceriam na festa, mas os Perfeitos tomariam conta da situação, regra que provavelmente só Remus e Lilian cumpririam. Lea olhou para o relógio e foi com Sirius até Hogsmeade de onde trariam as bebidas. Quando voltaram estavam todos na sala comum de Gryffindor a falar sobre o jogo e a festa que Sirius e Lea estavam a organizar. Assim que eles entraram na sala comum todos os aclamaram junto com a equipa de Quidditch, (da qual eles faziam parte) e lhes perguntaram como seria a festa. Eles apenas retorquiram que seria perfeita, pois seria tal como os organizadores e subiram para o dormitório masculino. Leandra sentou-se na cama de Sirius e este deitou-se na cama.

Deitas-te ou tenho que te puxar? – Sirius falou apontando para a cama

Hum….Acho que tens que me obrigar a deitar…Leandra sorriu desafiadoramente e começando a rir assim que Sirius a puxou para debaixo dele.

Agora… o que preferes… vens comigo e eu escolho a roupa que tu usas, ou eu vou-te fazer sofrer aqui e agora…Sirius começou a beijar o pescoço de Lea arrepiando-a a cada toque

Ok! OK! Diz-me o que queres?

Vê isto e experimenta! – Sirius atirou um saco para as mãos de Lea que apenas foi para a casa-de-banho e trocou-se em pouco tempo.

Assim que Leandra saiu Sirius assobiou. Ela estava deslumbrante. As calças justíssimas de cabedal preto contrastavam com o camiseiro branco semi-transparente que Leandra estava a usar. Sirius laçou um pequeno feitiço e Leandra ficou em poucos segundos pintada e com o cabelo arranjado. Ela apenas se olhou ao espelho, espantada.

O que foi isto? — Lea falou confusa com o seu reflexo no espelho

Um pequeno feitiço, só para experimentar os meus dotes nesta área…o que achas do meu gosto? – Sirius falou fazendo o seu braço deslizar pela cintura de Lea que mantinha a sua expressão confusa— Não gostas?

UAU! Tenho de admitir que está uma beleza… Sirius Black tens de escolher as minha roupas mais vezes…

Desde que depois tenha o prazer de as tirar…Sirius riu-se enquanto Leandra corava mais que os seus cabelos e lhe atirava uma almofada

Como é que ainda namoro contigo? Tu és o ser mais convencido no mundo!

Ser o mais bonito, o mais inteligente, o mais cobiçado e o mais apaixonado por ti compensa todos os meus pequenos defeitos… Falta uma coisa no teu conjunto.— Sirius riu um pouco e procurou alguma coisa na sua mesinha de cabeceira. Passado algum tempo ele aproximou-se de Leandra que ainda se olhava ao espelho e colocou-lhe suavemente um colar com uma pérola negra e uns brincos brancos. Ele sorriu enquanto dizia:

Assim todos saberão que tu um dia será minha… uma Black… na Minha parte da palavra.

Quem diria que eu me apaixonaria por um Black… ainda por cima o mais White de todos os Black. – Leandra sorriu enquanto remexia a pedra em seus dedos – Está quente e transmite muita calma e amor…porquê?

Porque ela transmite o meu humor. Pode até servir de comunicação entre nós os dois, pois dizem que um feiticeiro poderoso pode utilizar este tipo de pedras para transmitir pensamentos.

Obrigada. Eu sou a rapariga mais sortuda do mundo inteiro…

Porquê? – Sirius parecia confuso e abraçava Leandra com todas as suas forças.

Porque eu tenho os marotos como melhores amigos, uma monitora como amiga de confiança e o mais cobiçado dos marotos como meu namorado…

Toda a razão, toda a santa razão… lamento, mas se não formos agora ainda pensam que nós morremos. Já estamos uma hora atrasados…

Desculpa. Vamos embora…Leandra beijou levemente Sirius e avançou para o salão principal.

Assim que Lea e Sirius entraram no salão comum a festa parou. Murmúrios ouviam-se por toda a sala. Rapazes babavam por Lea e as raparigas suspiravam por Sirius.

Alô? Isto é uma festa ou vocês vão ficar toda a noite parados? — Lea gritou enquanto subia para cima de uma mesa e começava a dançar, dando o exemplo a todos, que recomeçaram as suas danças frenéticas. Lea desceu da mesa e começou a conversar com Lilian e Sirius.

Eu ainda não acredito que a rapariga do "eu odeio o Potter" acabou de aceitar vir a uma festa com ele! – Sirius falou incrédulo

Eu disse que nenhuma rapariga resiste ao meu charme…Tiago aproximou-se dos amigos com algumas bebidas. Cerveja amanteigada para Lily, cerveja trouxa para ele e para Sirius e uma mistura de whisky trouxa com whisky de fogo e um pouquinho de cerveja.

Como é que conseguem beber isso? Lea essa mistura vai fazer-te mal… o whisky trouxa é muito forte…

Hum… não te preocupes Lils! Estamos numa festa, não num convento… devias provar, mesmo que não seja uma mistura. — Lea falou bebericando o seu copo – E, Tiago, eu é que convenci o teu par a vir contigo, portanto por amor a Deus, não estragues tudo senão eu é que sofro….

Fogo tenho mesmo de admitir vocês trouxas têm umas bebidas bem saborosas…Sirius falou enquanto acabava de beber a sua cerveja trouxa e puxava Lea para um canto da sala.

Lea sentou-se numa cadeira enquanto acabava a sua bebida e assim que ela pousou o copo vazio Sirius puxou-a para o centro da pista de dança, onde o par começou a dançar. Severus Snape aproximou-se sorrateiramente de Lea e Sirius. Seria aquele momento que ele aproveitaria para se revelar. O par de namorados continuava a dançar despreocupado até que Snape puxou Lea para trás e a beijou recebendo um enorme tapa no momento seguinte.

O que foi isso Seboso? Tentando roubar minha miúda? — Sirius falou aproximando-se do rival

Ei, primo, a próxima vez que fizeres isso eu juro que não será só um tapa que levarás de presente… e melhor não me dar muitas oportunidades ou eu ainda te mato, entendido? – Leandra falou recompondo-se do que o seu primo lhe tinha feito e castigando-se mentalmente por ter sido tão meiga na tapa que lhe dera.

Queres ir-te embora? – Sirius falou tirando Lea do seu estado hipnótico

EU! Sair daqui e perder esta festa porque o seboso resolveu beijar-me? Deves estar a brincar comigo! Está ali o Pontas e a ruivinha…neste momento acho melhor intervir-mos, ou a Lilian vai tirar as pontas ao pontas…Leandra falou pegando a mão de Sirius e puxando-o até a mesa onde estavam os amigos rindo do seu comentário.

Parece que o Pontas ainda tem pontas…assim que se sentaram Sirius falou, fazendo Leandra rir ás gargalhadas

O que foi?

Não lhes ligues meu Lírio… só tu e que interessas…Tiago falou irritando Lilian

Calma, Lils… não te irrites…Sirius falou acalmando Lilian

Lea… por acaso não queres fazer uma aposta? – Tiago falou desafiador, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Fala… sabes que eu tenho o espírito de uma marota… não resisto a apostas…Lea falou sorrindo enquanto observava Jamelia, Mist, Jack e Remus que se sentavam perto dos amigos.

O que se passa? – Remus perguntou assim que reparou na maneira como Tiago e Lea se olhavam – Oh não…. Outra aposta não!

ESTÁ APOSTADO! – Tiago e Leandra apertaram as mãos e pediram a uma dos elfos que estava a servir as bebidas para trazer 10 copos de quentão, 15 de whisky de fogo e 20 copos da mistura de Whisky 's e cervejas que Lea tinha bebido ao inicio da noite.

Em alguns minutos Lea e Tiago bebiam o conteúdo dos seus copos cada vez mais depressa. Vinte minutos depois tinham acabado todas as bebidas.

ACABEI! – Tiago e Lea pousaram os copos exactamente ao mesmo tempo e depois apenas vomitaram.

Eu sabia que isto ia acontecer. Sirius acho melhor cuidares da tua namorada… leva-a para o dormitório. E deixa-a deitada. Lilian faz o mesmo com o James…levem-nos para o dormitório masculino enquanto eu vou ao armazém de poções, para arranjar uma poção para esses dois deixarem de vomitar.

Lilian e Sirius despacharam-se a obedecer a Remus. Esperaram algum tempo pelo amigo alguns minutos e assim que Remus deu a poção a Lea e Tiago estes adormeceram profundamente.

Sirius apenas se deitou ao lado da namorada e começou a falar com os outros marotos. Lilian recusava-se a deixar Lea sozinha e acabou por adormecer na cama de Tiago.

No dia seguinte Lea foi a primeira a acordar, e assim que se deu conta que Sirius estava a dormir a seu lado deixou-se ficar. Levantou a cabeça e sentiu que esta ainda lhe doía… ela só precisava de confirmar mais uma coisa e poderia dormir descansada. Olhou para a cama de Tiago e olhou para Lily que dormia com a cabeça no peito de Tiago. Lea não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso lhe trespassasse os lábios. O seu plano tinha resultado…e melhor de que ela esperava.

**

* * *

N/A3: Hoje é Domingo e eu finalmente estou a postar este capítulo. Não sei quando vou actualizar, porque esta semana tenho imenso trabalho. Mais uma vez peço que façam Reviews!**


	21. Graduação Agitada

**Jamelia: **Ok. Nº um: eles foram para o dormitório dos rapazes! Nº dois: os poemas estão um bocado parados visto que eu queria acabar esta parte da fic antes do próximo livro. De qualquer forma quer-me parecer que estou a pressentir uma songfic com o Sr.Black.

**Dynha Black: **Ainda bem k vc gostou do capítulo. Não se preocupe quanto a operação, não e nd de grave, e apenas o meu ouvido que tem um furo no tímpano, no próximo sábado já espero estar prontinha para aproveitar de escrever nas ferias. N se preocupe quanto as demoras, elas fazem com que cada review sua valha ainda mais. Espero que goste deste capitulo… Bjos, Miss. Leandra Friendship Black

**N/A: **Na próxima sexta feira eu vou ser operada, portanto é bem provável que n tenham capítulos por uns tempos, pouco tempo, espero. Desejem-me sorte, e por favor façam Reviews, porque esta autora vai necessitar….

* * *

**Capitulo 21**

**Graduação Agitada**

Os sétimanistas estavam sentados em frente de todos os anos. Todos eles já tinham assistido a outras cerimónias de graduação, mas estar no banco dos graduados era muito diferente. Depois de jantarem a mesa simplesmente desaparecera obrigando-os a manterem-se direitos. Os olhos de alunos de quase todos os anos estavam fixados nas costas dos finalistas. Para infelicidade de algumas raparigas os primeiros 3 anos não assistiam à cerimónia. Todos os anos em geral estavam a sofrer uma grande perda segundo James. A tristeza habitava os corações dos que iriam partir. No dia anterior os marotos, Lea, Jamelia e Mist tinham feito um acordo: lealdade e amizade habitariam o coração de todos em todos os momentos. Mal eles saberiam como um único elemento destruiria a vida de todos os outros. Leandra estava absolvida nos seus pensamentos quando a voz do director a acordou.

Agora vamos começar a cerimónia. Tenho de vos dar os parabéns. Em especial a Severos Snape, de Slytherin, a Leandra Friendship, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Lilian Evans, Jamelia Milian e Mist Tavares, de Gryffindor pelas melhores notas desde há muito tempo. Considero-os a todos – Dumbledor fez um gesto para todos os finalistas, e depois um pequeno movimento com a varinha …graduados…antes que os pergaminhos conseguissem chegar as mãos dos seus donos, vários homens e mulheres encapuçados e todos vestidos de preto entraram de vassoura pelas janelas estilhaçando-as.

Oh não…. MINERVA! LEVE OS ALUNOS DAQUI! JÁ! – A voz de Dumbledor soou rouca de aflição.

A professora McGonagal empurrou alguns alunos, mas a maioria dos finalistas quis ajudar. Leandra empunhava a varinha, tal como os marotos. A luta tornava-se cada vez mais difícil e cada vez mais rapidamente os comensais lançavam feitiços. Leandra graças ao amor por lutas trouxas conseguia esquivar-se e atacar sem varinha, mas a maioria dos que lutavam não tinha tanta sorte. Sirius e James estavam com poucos problemas e lutavam com uma rapidez extraordinária. Jamelia e Mist estavam a ir igualmente bem, apesar de naquele momento terem ajudado a levar os alunos mais novos para longe dali em segurança. Leandra tinha acabado de deixar um comensal inconsciente, quando viu uma outra figura a agarrar uma aluna do terceiro ano, no outro canto da sala. Largou o corpo do comensal e desviou-se de feitiços. Aproximou-se do comensal por trás e agarrou-o pelo pescoço. Um simples accio fez a navalha de Lea voar ate as suas mãos.

Larga a miúda. Eu não estou a brincar…tu sabes bem isso Lucios… -A navalha de Lea passou perto do pescoço do seu oponente.

Ah… eu não falei e tu reconheceste-me…

Não sou assim tão estúpida, o loiro descolorado aqui és tu….

Sempre com piadinhas…

Desde que tu no final fiques mal…

Uma gargalhada fria percorreu o ar e segundos depois Lucios agarrou Leandra e colou os lábios nos dela, beijando-a intensamente. Leandra tentou soltar-se com todas as suas forças, mas o seu meio-irmão agarrou-a com mais força do que ela conseguia superar. Lucios aprofundou o beijo, antes de o terminar, subir para a vassoura e mandar todos os comensais segui-lo enquanto passava por onde estava anteriormente a janela. Leandra atirou a navalha, falhando apenas por centímetros. Todos os comensais saíram da sala e Lea ficou parada no mesmo lugar, fixando a navalha. Sirius aproximou-se de Leandra, apoiando as mãos nos ombros dela.

Estás bem, linda?

O combate afectou-te a cabeça, o meu nome é Lea…

Todos no salão riram com aquele comentário.

Bom, era melhor limparmos isto…-Lea dirigiu-se para a janela, puxando a sua navalha dourada e vermelha para a retirar da parede. – Estás intacta, óptimo, tenho mesmo de agradecer ao Tiago Graúdo, sem ele não estaria viva…

Foi ele quem fez essa tua navalha? — James perguntou, observando a lâmina fina.

Sim… ele é um grande amigo meu, que se foi embora. – Lea falou guardando a navalha e ajudando os amigos a retirarem alguns alunos dos escombros.

Senhorita Friendship, senhor Black, podem por favor ir ao meu gabinete? Vão andando, eu apareço daqui a pouco. – Dumbledor falou e Lea e Sirius rapidamente obedeceram.

O gabinete do Director não tinha mudado muito desde a última visita de Lea e Sirius. Continuava tudo arrumado, e a Fénix já estava no seu estado adulto.

Fawkes, um dos animais mais perfeitos… todos nos deveríamos poder recomeçar a vida de novo, renascer das cinzas… um prisioneiro poderia redimir-se, um inocente libertar-se… mas apenas as Fénix's podem fazer isso.— Leandra suspirou

Lea, o que é que o Malfoy te queria dizer quando te beijou?

O quê?

Ouve, eu sei que ele te quis dizer algo, não escondas, por favor…

Ok. Supostamente antes de os Malfoy se unirem aos Black eles deveriam ter uma união pura com os Millenium. Ou seja, eu deveria casar-me com o meu irmão. E só depois um Black se casaria como nosso herdeiro. Por isso eu pedi ao chapéu seleccionador para me por em Gryffindor, se eu fosse para Slytherin poderia ter de ma casar com o Lucios.

A Leandra tem razão. – o chapéu seleccionador falou de uma das prateleiras—Mas o que não sabes, e que antes de tu dizeres isso eu ia gritar Gryffindor. Parece que acertei, pois hoje mostraste ter a bravura necessária.

Obrigada. – Leandra apenas fez uma vénia, depois voltou-se para a porta— Obrigada também Professor Dumbledor.

De nada. – A figura do professor apareceu das sombras, esboçando um sorriso. – Só vos chamei para isto… para entenderem… e claro, para desejar boa sorte aos dois quando forem para o curso de aurores.

Como soube disso? — Sirius perguntou espantado.

Talvez porque isso se notou esta noite. Obrigado pela ajuda dos dois, e agradeçam também aos vossos amigos. Tenham uma boa noite, e amanha… desfrutem o vosso último dia em Hogwarts…

**

* * *

N/A2: Espero que gostem. Para o próximo capitulo não vamos ter as regras de Hogwarts, nem sequer o belo castelo. Apenas a liberdade de um emprego. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, e por favor façam Reviews! **


	22. Lá fora é bem diferente

**Dynha Black: Realmente é um pouco estranho ver vc comentando tão cedo….mas eu fico muito feliz mesmo que tenha conseguido faze-lo. Este capitulo e um pouco estranho, e ainda mais estranho que todos queiram beijar a Lea, mas posso dizer que isto deve ter sido uma vingança inconsciente de todas as fic que eu leio em que o Sirius beija varias raparigas… Eu fico mesmo muito contente que esteja a gostar da minha fic.**

**Jamelia: Eu sei k ele n se foi embora, mas na altura eu n sabia! Vai ser um beca difícil de eu lhe dar um desses ele e k tem de se atirar….**

**N/A: hj ainda é segunda, e eu resolvi começar a escrever alguma coisa, para depois ter tempo e ir escrevendo. Mais uma vez vos peço REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Capitulo 22**

**Lá fora é bem diferente**

Leandra estava com quase todos os seus amigos no quartel-general dos Aurores. Ali, só faltava a Lilian, a Mist e Remus, pois as duas primeiras estavam no curso de curandeiras e Remus estava no curso de Aulas de defesa contra as artes negras. Lea estava no meio da sala quando Alastor Moody entrou, pedindo a todos para se porem em fila. Era a primeira vez que aquelas pessoas, todas elas incluindo os marotos, entravam no quartel dos aurores, e isto para muitos seria a ultima visita. Sempre que os primeiros anos dos cursos de auror entravam, Alastor Moody aproximava-se e apenas aceitava ensinar aqueles de que mais gostava. Lea ficou ao lado de James e Sirius, e enquanto ficava direita Moody passou perto dela.

Ah! Esse colar pode-te custar a vida numa batalha… – Leandra olhou para o pendente que Sirius lhe oferecera, assim que Alastor pronunciou estas palavras – tira-o.

Lamento não poder fazer isso…- a voz de Lea soou cavernosa, desafiante, mas ao mesmo tempo demonstrava respeito.

E se eu te fizer isto a meio de um combate? – Alastor agarrou o colar de Lea e puxou. Leandra teve uma reacção rápida que assustou todos na sala: ela agarrou o pulso de Alastor e com alguns pontapés atordoou-o, depois saltou e deu um murro ao braço de Moody, fazendo Alastor largar o colar.

Respondi à sua questão? Ou a demonstração terá de ser repetida? – Desta vez Leandra soou divertida, fazendo todos na sala pensarem que Alastor ia expulsa-la.

Muito bem…- Alastor esfregou o braço enquanto se levantava e se dirigia a Leandra, enquanto esta se mantinha direita – Parabéns, vai para ali, porque passaste! Dumbledor tinha razão quando me falou de ti…

Sirius respirou fundo, e secretamente Leandra estava aliviada. Em poucos minutos poucos estavam na sala. Assim que Alastor ordenou todos se levantaram e começaram a treinar. A voz de Moody soava em cada parede da sala, enquanto explicava tudo o que um auror deveria fazer. A cada pergunta um dos marotos respondia prontamente. Jamelia estava a responder a todas as questões num papel. Por vezes Sirius fixava o olhar em Lea, que se tinha sentado um pouco mais à frente, e logo depois se lembrava que eles iriam jantar naquela noite, junto com James e Lilian. Sirius estava bem feliz, porque o amigo ia pedir Lilian em casamento naquele jantar. Assim que Alastor mandou sair, Leandra levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a porta com Sirius, mas por alguma razão Alastor impediu-os de sair.

Vocês têm mesmo a certeza que querem ser Aurores?

Claro que sim… é impossível não ter a certeza… – Lea falou por Sirius rindo um pouco.

É que como alguma da vossa família é comensal… – Alastor falou um pouco inseguro.

Ah… Para nós eles não são família, acredite… – Sirius falou rindo também.

Tenho alguns cães que são mais família que eles. Não se preocupe…- Lea falou, lançando um olhar significativo para Sirius que sorriu.

Óptimo. Agora podem ir. - Alastor Moody falou, rindo um pouco e desviando-se da porta.

Alguns segundos depois enquanto estavam no Hall principal e muito perto da saída, Sirius tapou os olhos de Lea com as mãos e levou-a até à porta, onde deixou a namorada olhar para uma mota.

Gostas Lea? – Sirius perguntou hesitante

É…linda…- Lea estava sem palavras enquanto se aproximava da imponente mota preta e prateada que estava à sua frente.

Queres boleia para casa? Ou vai pelo pó de flu? – Sirius sentou-se na mota e ligou a ignição, preparando-se para partir.

Achas que eu ia perder a oportunidade de andar numa mota destas… ainda para mais contigo a conduzir? – Lea quase que caía enquanto corria para a mota e montava.

Em poucos minutos a mota de Sirius aterrava em cheio no relvado da casa de Lea.

Obrigada... – Leandra beijou levemente o seu namorado enquanto caminhava para casa

Lea…. Até daqui a um bocado.

Leandra entrou em casa e viu Sirius arrancar com a mota. Lea falou um pouco com o mordomo e assim que se despachou foi a correr para o quarto, onde entrou no armário, para procurar uma roupa apropriada para aquela noite. Concentrada no fato que tinha escolhido resolveu ir ligar a água quente e esperar no seu quarto. Assim que saiu da casa-de-banho deparou-se com Sirius, que esperava sentado na cama da namorada.

Posso saber o que fazes aqui? – Leandra perguntou, olhando interrogativamente para o namorado

Estava à tua espera… ou melhor, estava à espera de te surpreender quando estivesses no banho… - Sirius falou, fazendo uma cara inocente.

Muito bem. Agora se não te importas, podias sair daqui? – Leandra falou afastando Sirius, que se tinha aproximado dela, e empurrando o namorado para a porta.

Sirius com um empurrão saltou para cima da cama de Leandra, levando-a atrás, e deitando-se em cima dela.

Então… o que dizias? – Sirius perguntou desafiante enquanto evitava que Leandra se soltasse.

Que tu ainda pensas que tens mais força que eu… - Lea empurrou Sirius sentando-se em cima dele e invertendo as posições.

Eu realmente não percebo de onde vem toda essa tua agilidade e força…mas desisto. – Sirius levantou-se e saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

Algumas horas depois, Sirius e Leandra entravam no restaurante feiticeiro e acenavam a Lilian e James.

Lilian estava com um vestido preto que realçava a sua cor de cabelo e os seus olhos verde azeitona. James trazia um camiseiro desabotoado e umas calças de ganga bem coçadas. Este par contrastava, enquanto Leandra e Sirius faziam o par perfeito. Lea trazia vestido um camiseiro azul claro, umas calças de cabedal escuro e um casaco que condizia com as calças, a pedra negra que Sirius lhe oferecera balançava ligeiramente com os movimentos do corpo de Leandra. Sirius vestia uma blusa branca com um casaco de cabedal negro e umas calças de ganga justíssimas. Sirius e Lea sentaram-se e durante algum tempo comeram. Após um jantar delicioso James levantou-se, e, aproveitando a musica que tinha começado a tocar ajoelhou-se perto de Lilian.

Lilian Evans… dás-me a honra de seres a minha mulher? – James colocou um anel na mão de Lilian que durante o processo ficara sem voz de tanta emoção.

Eu…é claro que sim James! – Lilian e James levantaram-se e saíram do restaurante, deixando os amigos sozinhos.

A ignorância é tão linda…. – Leandra falou ainda um pouco desconcertada pelo pedido de James.

Não vais achá-la assim tão bonita…- Sirius falou amuado

Porquê? – Lea estava curiosa

Porque nós é que temos que pagar a conta….

**

* * *

N/A2: sábado, 19 de Março de 2005. Eu já estou em minha casa, e acabei o capítulo, que não está nd de especial. Devo de actualizar depressa, porque agora estou de ferias. Queria aproveitar para agradecer a todos os que me apoiaram e que me deram força, enquanto eu estava a ser operada. BJOS ENORMES! **


	23. Um Baptizado com Noivado

**Dynha Black: **vc tem toda a razão… o sonho de qualquer rapariga que seja fã do maravilhoso Sirius Black, deve ser andar na mota dele, mesmo juntinho ao Sr. Black…. Mais uma vez fico muito feliz por ter comentado cedinho. Espero que esteja a gostar da fic….

**N/A: **Segunda-Feira… inicio da semana. Eu já odeio 2ª feiras, mas agora doente e com um penso enorme no ouvido… É DEMAIS! Acho que vou ter uma quebra, e que o meu bom humor vai ser afectado… para relaxar existe sempre a musica, os filmes e o fanfiction…. Vou começar com o capítulo, ou ainda sou processada por ter notas de autora enormes….Ah!E já agora..desculpem-me pelo titulo, n encontrei nenhum melhor

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 23

**Um Baptizado com Noivado**

A sorte sorriu-vos… FINALMENTE estes dois estão casados, e agora estamos no meio do baptizado do seu filho. – Sirius falou abraçando Leandra enquanto pronunciava estas palavras

E tu Almofadinhas…. Quando te atas com a Lea? – James falou provocando desagrado entre o casal.

Ahhhh…. Acho que a Jamelia me esta a chamar…. Volto já Almofadinhas… – Leandra falou desconfortável e saiu logo em seguida.

Pronto. Agora de homem para cachorro… – James falou enquanto se afastava de Lilian

Veado para cachorro. – Sirius falou irritado

CERVO! – James atraiu as atenções de todos no baptizado do seu filho, excepto talvez os Marotos que estavam habituados ás fúrias de James por ser confundido com um Veado. – Ok! Agora voltem aos vossos lugares… um homem já não pode ter uma conversa com o seu amigo… – James bufou e todos os convidados continuaram os seus alegres entretenimentos – Ok. Almofadinhas… devias mesmo pedir a Lea em casamento…tenho a certeza que ela vai aceitar.

Ei! Potter! – Amos Digory, um ex-namorado de Lilian e uma das pessoas que mais competia com James aproximou-se de James – Ei! Trata bem da Lilian, se não que trata de ti sou eu …

Digory, eu estou casado com ela há mais de um ano! E claro que cuido bem dela! Sem duvida melhor que tu… – James rangeu os dentes enquanto fazia um pequeno sorriso.

Ok, já que tu estás a sentir-te tão corajoso, Potter – Amos fez um sorriso e uma pausa – Que tal um desafio?

Sabes que eu nunca recuso um… – James riu-se enquanto olhava para Digory e Sirius

Óptimo! O meu desafio é tu arranjares uma banda de rock, e cantares uma canção até ao fim do casamento…Aceitas, ou estás com medo Potter? – Amos falou sarcástico

Eu! É claro que aceito! – James falou, e logo de seguida Amos saiu de perto do maroto.

E agora génio? Como vamos arranjar uma banda? – Sirius falou cruzando os braços.

Simples! Eu canto, tu sabes tocar guitarra, e quase de certeza que a Lea sabe tocar alguma coisa!

Em poucos segundos James e Sirius falavam com Leandra e explicavam-lhe a aposta.

Ok. O único problema nisso é que eu não sei tocar. – Lea falou e antes de Sirius abrir a boca Lea completou – E a cantar… bom, podes ficar a saber que o desastre é total…

Fogo! Estava mesmo a contar contigo! – James falou irritado

Mas sei quem consegue cantar… – James e Sirius mudaram as expressões faciais e voltaram para perto de Lea – Procurem a Jamelia. Ela toca bateria, e canta lindamente.

James e Sirius correram para perto de Jamelia e em poucos minutos estavam a tentar convencer a amiga a tocar. Demoraram imenso tempo para que Jamelia ficasse convencida, mas após a primeira etapa difícil os ensaios foram rápidos e algumas horas depois Sirius, James e Jamelia estavam no palco, com instrumentos e microfones. A canção foi linda e todos os convidados aplaudiram. Amos Digory atirou o objecto de aposta: um kit de limpeza de vassouras para o palco. Sirius respirou fundo e aproximou-se do microfone.

Oi! Ah… espero que esteja tudo óptimo com vocês, - Sirius lançou um olhar rápido a Leandra que estava totalmente espantada – comigo está tudo óptimo, mas não é por isso que eu estou aqui. – Sirius pousou a guitarra e ergueu os ombros do seu corpo de vinte anos, completados havia pouco tempo – Eu só queria pedir uma coisa a uma pessoa que é muito especial na minha vida… eu queria perguntar…ah…ah – Sirius gaguejava com os nervo à flor da pele – Leandra… queres casar comigo?

Leandra não se mexeu sequer. Mantinha os olhos abertos, a cabeça erguida e a boca aberta. Ela não conseguia acreditar que o namorado, Sirius Black, o Conquistador de Hogwarts, o maior engatatão que ela já conhecera tinha gaguejado. Mesmo assim tinha feito a pergunta que Leandra esperava havia algum tempo.

Eu…não…posso…- Leandra fez uma pausa, para respirar, mas que todos pensaram que era o ponto final na resposta da rapariga - ... Recusar…Sirius!

Sirius atirou-se do palco, esbarrando em cheio na mesa do almoço, e levando pela frente os pratos de todos. Travessas cheias de comidas deliciosas, mas felizmente frias caíram em cima de Sirius, que ficou até com molhos de carnes, e até chantily.

Sirius! Não ganhas jeito, pois não? – Todos se riram enquanto Lea ajudava o noivo a levantar-se e a limpar-se

Bom, finalmente o ultimo casal de marotos vai juntar-se…- James falou rindo a bom rir.

Ainda faltam o Remus e a Mist, e é claro o nosso querido Peter… o que achas rabicho? – Jamelia falou olhando para Peter

Ei! Não me metam nas vossas confusões! – Peter gemeu, e desapareceu, para junto de uma outra mesa com comida.

* * *

**

* * *

N/A2: quarta-feira, fui a medico ontem, e tudo estava bem. Já tenho uma protecção mais discreta no meu ouvido, mas continuo necessitada de REVIEWS! Por favor!**


	24. Pressentimentos

**Dynha Black: Já estou muito melhor obrigada. Eu também adoraria tocar nessa banda, mas tal como vc e Lea n sei tocar nenhum instrumento, e apesar de saber cantar, n sou muito boa nisso…:D Tenho aqui um Cap. bem fresquinho para vc.**

**N/A: **Por ser Páscoa, nestes últimos três dias n tenho tido tempo nenhum para passar as minhas ideias para um papel, de qualquer forma estou a dar o meu melhor para poder manter as actualizações. Bom, para ver se alguém lê as minhas notas de autora, e também para eu ter um pouco de orgulho resolvi fazer uma questão para por favor responderem nas Reviews: **Estão a gostar da fanfiction? O que preferiram, e o que odiaram? **E, já agora, se tiverem alguma ideia falem dela pelas Reviews, ou até pelo meu e-mail.

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 24

**Pressentimentos**

Leandra, tu ouviste alguma coisa do que eu estive a falar nos últimos vinte minutos? - Sirius falou irritado, sacudindo Leandra pelos ombros

Desculpa Almofadinhas. Lamento mesmo muito…- Leandra falou com os olhos entristecidos,

Lea… há duas semanas que estás assim. Miúda, o que se passa? – Sirius falou abraçando Leandra e beijando-a

Havia duas semanas atrás Lea e Sirius estavam a sair da sala de treinos de aurores, quando uma proposta irrecusável lhes foi feita.

**Inicio do flashback **

Lea…- Sirius aproximou-se do ouvido da namorada, que estava sentada em cima da mesa dele, e sussurrou-lhe – Sinceramente…preferia se fosse na mesa da cozinha…

James riu-se com o comentário. Leandra sorriu e enquanto se levantava respondeu:

Sabes que não deves comer coisas assim tão picantes….e eu não sou só fogo de vista….

Sabes, o problema desse tipo de picantes, é que quando se prova, vicia-se…

Lilian atrás deles desatou-se a rir.

Querida…vieste mais cedo do trabalho?

Não, eu ainda estou em St. Mungus…

Todos os outros marotos entraram na sala, e assim que todos se reuniram dirigiram-se para a porte, sendo impedidos de sair por Alastor Moody.

Moody, o que queres? Fala logo, eu tenho mais que fazer do que ouvir outro sermão fora do curso. – Leandra falou irritada

Não sou eu que quero falar com vocês, apesar de tu seres uma insubordinada.

Pelo menos, quando tu escolheste quem ficava aqui, eu fui tão insubordinada como agora… e não é minha culpa que estejas a ensinar técnicas de luta que treinadas assim condenem qualquer um à morte.

Eu não disse Dumbledor…ela é uma insubordinada.

Pelo que me parece a Senhorita apenas faz o que acha certo, e tem muito carácter Alastor… eles são uma boa escolha para o que queremos.

Professor Dumbledor… é um prazer vê-lo de novo. Sinto falta do ambiente calmo de Hogwarts…- Lea falou fazendo uma pequena vénia.

**Fim do flashback **

Todos cumprimentaram o seu antigo Director, e após ouvirem a breve explicação de Dumbledor sobre a ordem da Fénix todos se voluntariaram para se juntarem à essa ordem. Nessa tarde participaram na sua 1ª reunião da ordem. A partir dessa semana tudo tinha mudado. As notícias de mortes no profeta diário faziam cada vez mais sentido. Eram todos membros da ordem, tal como eles. Na última semana Alice e Frank Longbottom tinham sido torturados até à loucura, o que tinha levado Lilian a estar cada vez mais preocupada. Uma profecia realizada pela louca professora de artes divinatórias, dizia que Harry seria o possível alvo de um ataque. Lilian e James estavam a esconder-se cada vez mais e estavam a mudar constantemente de casa. Nas últimas semanas tudo fora um turbilhão de ideias na mente de Lea.

Lamento mesmo imenso Almofadinhas… mas eu… eu tenho tanto medo… – Lea falou começando a chorar

Do quê lindinha? O que se passa? Eu estou sempre aqui para ti… – Sirius abraçou a noiva, tentanto acalmá-la

É isso mesmo Sirius. Eu tenho medo de vos perder. A ti, ao James, ao Remus, à Lilian, à Jamelia e à Mist – Leandra fez uma +pausa para respirar – Com estes ataques eu tenho ficado cada vez mais preocupada. Eu não te quero perder…

Eu nunca te vou deixar… têm de me prender em Azkaban para me manterem longe de ti.

Por favor Sirius! Não me fales em Dementores…eu odeio essas criaturas. E é sempre bom desmaiar…

Lea. Se metade das pessoas que eu conheço tivessem sofrido tanto como tu…

Nem sequer desejes isso a ninguém… mesmo a ninguém.

Duas semanas depois Lilian e Tiago arranjaram um fiel, que esconderia o segredo do local onde eles estavam. Apesar de todos pensarem que esse fiel era Sirius apenas Lilian, Tiago, Leandra, Sirius e Peter sabiam que isso era mentira. No ultimo minuto Peter convencera os amigos a ser ele o fiel. Leandra sabia disso, porque tal como Sirius ela fora convidada, mas acabara por recusar. Leandra para aclamar os seus nervos tinha feito uma ligação às transmissões da polícia de Londres, e nesse dia um ataque tinha sido cometido, mesmo na rua de Lilian e James. Lea e Sirius correram para o local o mais rápido que conseguiram, e assim que lá chegaram encontraram uma casa em destroços. Jamelia e Mist choravam a morte dos amigos, mas Leandra mantivera-se calada e cabisbaixa. Perguntaram-lhe se ela queria entrar, e Leandra e Sirius foram os únicos loucos que o aceitaram fazer. Tal como o assassino eles entraram pela porta da frente, encontrando o corpo inerte de James no meio do chão, subindo para o 1º andar e encontrando o corpo de Lilian, a proteger o berço de Harry. Aquilo fora o suficiente. Lea e Sirius saíram da casa e correram numa busca furtiva pelas ruas de Londres. Eles só queriam uma coisa… Peter Rabicho Pettigrew. Ele fora o culpado, abusando da confiança daqueles que eram seus amigos. Nessa mesma noite encontraram Peter num beco, muito mal iluminado, Leandra e Sirius estavam a lutar por raiva. Peter teve algumas dificuldades, mas com um feitiço fez-se desaparecer, matando 13 trouxas com ele. Sirius agarrou Leandra beijou-a com força e com um feitiço transportou-a para casa, impedindo que ela fizesse alguma coisa.

No dia seguinte Leandra assim que agarrou o jornal entrou em desespero. Aquele que era o seu noivo estava na primeira página, acusado de um crime que não cometera, enviado para Azkaban.

Só se me prenderem em Azkaban… – Leandra começou a chorar, deitando-se e levantando-se logo de seguida correndo para o Ministério da Magia.

**

* * *

N/A2: O que aconteceu a Leandra? O que acontecerá no próximo capitulo? Deixo-vos na dúvida. Tenho de admitir que chorei neste capítulo, chorei por ter feito isto ao meu caro Almofadinhas…**

De qualquer forma FELIZ PASCOA!


	25. Retornos e Reencontros

**Bru Malfoy Black: **Ei! Não há problema quanto à review. Na realidade eu nem vi que a fic era sua: mas não leve a mal... Ainda bem que acompanha sempre a minha fic, mas por vezes gostava que comentasse, eu por vezes deprimo a olhar para o nº de reviews tão pequeno que tenho. Bom, eu também adoro a Lea, e também não gostei nada de fazer o capítulo anterior, e vou gostar menos ainda de fazer o próximo…Ainda bem que gosta da fic.  
Beijos, Miss. Leandra Friendship Black

**Jamelia: **EI! LÊ MELHOR. A Lea NÃO casou, só ficou noiva. Ah! E acerca de estares de ferias eu já sabia disso. Só não entendo uma coisa, EU PENSEI QUE GOSTASSES DE FICAR A TOCAR BATERIA NUMA BANDA DE ROCK! Não tenho culpa se és esquisitinha, eu dava tudo para a Lea tocar naquela banda, mas abdiquei, para TU poderes tocar! E este ainda não vai ser o ultimo capitulo, infelizmente vais ter que me aturar durante muito mais tempo. Eu também tou cheia de saudades, temos que arranjar maneira de falar sem pagar nada.  
Bjos, Eu

**N/A:** Até estou a ir muito bem nestas actualizações, e é bem provável que actualize mais rapidamente agora. Espero que gostem deste capítulo, e mais uma vez peço **REVIEWS! **

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 25

**Retornos e Reencontros**

Uma rapariga ruiva, alta, de olhos cor-de-mel, nos seus 35 anos completados havia pouco tempo entrou de rompante pelo escritório do Director Dumbledor. Ela trazia umas jeans rasgadas, uma blusa curta e muito decotada azul escura com um blusão de couro preto por cima, o seu cabelo ruivo e longo estava atado num rabo-de-cavalo e tinha vários arranhões e feridas visíveis na cara, nas mãos e no pescoço.

Como se atreveu? Eu podia ter sido morta por culpa daquela coruja! Tinha de estar escondida e o Director denunciou-me! Eu não acredito nisto! PODIA TER MORRIDO! – A rapariga ruiva gritou em frente da secretária de Dumbledor.

Leandra… lamento muito, mas eu já tinha enviado algumas 10 corujas para tua casa…e precisava de falar contigo. – Dumbledor falou calmíssimo, sussurrando

Tem toda a minha atenção! – Leandra bufou e puxou irritada uma cadeira, sentando-se nela logo de seguida.

Há quinze anos que não nos vemos… mas eu devo dizer que a Ordem precisa imenso dos teus contactos e conhecimentos. Voldemort virá de novo, e nós temos de nos proteger.

Está a falar da mesma ordem que há quinze anos atrás destruiu mais de 20 anos de vida em duas semanas? Se protegerem tão bem como na altura…

Estás a ser injusta.

Porquê? Porque estou danada com o Sr. por me ter destruído a vida?

Nós temos de proteger o único sobrevivente ao ataque daquela noite…

Harry James Potter…O rapaz que sobreviveu, aquele que neste momento está o mais perto possível de ser minha família.

E Sirius também lá está…

Não se atreva a brincar...

Não estou a brincar. Se tu estiveres interessada em vires a reunião é em Grimmauld Place, no número 12. Sim, na casa de Sirius. Vai lá ter se quiseres. Tu sabes como entrar. Vai lá em Agosto por favor…– Dumbledor sorriu – Agora se me dás licença…

Sem duvida Director…. Sabe onde me encontrar.

Leandra saiu do gabinete do Director e esbarrou com um aluno. Ele tinha olhos verdes e o cabelo desalinhado, e estava acompanhado por uma rapariga muito bonita de cabelo encaracolado e de um rapaz ruivo, que tinha ar de ser um Weasley.

Desculpa. – Leandra murmurou, assim que viu quem era. – Estás bem?

Estou… Obrigado. E a senhora? – Harry falou sorrindo amigavelmente, pois algo lhe dizia que podia confiar naquela mulher. – Eu só vim entregar aqui umas coisas…

EI! Potter! Vieste entregar os livros para os outros pobrezinhos trouxas? – Malfoy falou, sendo logo reconhecido por Leandra

Se és um Malfoy fecha a bocarra! Cobras nunca se devem meter no caminho de verdadeiros leões… - Leandra falou, deixando Draco totalmente embasbacado

Ah! Se o meu pai sabe quem a senhora é… ele põe o ministério atrás de si… - Em vez de medo esta frase fez com que Leandra se desatasse a rir

O teu pai já me conhece… tens de lhe perguntar… eu adorava o Lúcio… Ah! E Malfoy… podes dar-lhe um recado? – Draco ia falar, mas Leandra interrompeu-o – Diz ao papá que a Lea voltou, para a vingança…ah! Diz-lhe também que ele beija muito mal, mas que a minha pontaria melhorou muito…- Leandra fez uma careta e no mesmo segundo Draco desaparecera.

Lúcio Malfoy…conhece-o?

Beijou-o? – Hermione falou enojada

Não propriamente… lamento, mas eu tenho mesmo que ir… vemos nos por ai…-Leandra falou e desapareceu no momento a seguir.

Assim que chegou a casa Leandra entrou na sala de treinos e descarregou toda a sua raiva num saco de areia que estava pendurado pelo tecto. As palavras de Dumbledor ecoavam-lhe na mente…" temos de proteger o único sobrevivente ao ataque daquela noite", "Sirius também lá está". Isso era impossível! Só havia uma maneira de saber…comprar o profeta. O Profeta Diário estava cada vez mais corrupto, em parte graças ao meio-irmão de Leandra. Em primeira pagina a foto do seu noivo agitava-se, junto de umas grandes letras:**_"SIRIUS BLACK AINDA ESTÁ A MONTE! DOIS ANOS NÃO CHEGAM PARA APANHAR O FUGITIVO". _**Era verdade. Ele estava livre… e a ser perseguido por dementores.

Agosto chegou depressa. Na noite combinada Leandra vestiu um top justo vermelho sangue com um decote enorme, com o seu casaco de couro justo por cima. Umas jeans coçadas e um pouco rasgadas completavam o conjunto. Leandra observou a vassoura, com dúvida, mas depois lembrou-se que Grimmauld Place era suficientemente perto para ela ir de motorizada. Em poucos minutos estava bem em frente à entrada da casa. Respirou fundo por uns instantes e no momento seguinte abriu a porta, levando a moto para dentro de casa consigo.

OH! Óptimo! O Seboso já chegou! – Sirius falou da cozinha, sem sequer olhar para a porta

A ultima vez que vi o meu cabelo não estava assim tão mal…nem o meu nariz era assim tão desfigurado….mas se achas que eu tenho ar de Seboso eu saio já daqui! – Leandra falou aproximando-se de Sirius por trás, até entrar na cozinha.

Lea? Eu devo estar a alucinar… - Sirius falou esfregando as têmporas

Bom se chamas a isto uma alucinação…- Leandra beijou Sirius e depois largou-o – Sim, estás a alucinar…

Leandra! – Molly Weasley saltou para o pescoço de Lea, abraçando-a.

Isto não foi uma alucinação! – Sirius atirou-se a Leandra fazendo com que Molly a largasse, e derrubando Lea. – Leandra Ruth Naja Millenium Friendship! Não mudaste muito em quinze anos! Continuas linda. – Sirius manteve-se deitado em cima de Leandra enquanto a beijava, e apenas saiu de cima dela quando foi interrompido por Remus.

Ahem… - Remus limpou a garganta – Meninos…vocês não chegaram a casar, para estarem a pensar que estão de lua-de-mel….

Isso nunca me impediu antes…- Sirius retorquiu deitado no chão ao lado de Leandra

O quê? Vocês os dois…. – Remus gaguejou, enquanto Leandra se desatava a rir.

EI! Aluado? Dás-me uma ajudinha? – Leandra esticou o braço, e assim que Remus a agarrou Leandra puxou Remus para cima de Sirius e levantou-se. – Rapazes, rapazes… não sabia que tinham virado….

Lea! – Sirius gritou levantando-se do chão e agarrando a rapariga – Posso provar-te o contrario. Já agora, onde vais dormir?

Se não tiveres nenhum quarto livre vou para minha casa. É perto o suficiente para ir e vir todos os dias…

Hum…eu tenho espaço no meu quarto… – Remus falou. – Sem mal Almofadinhas….

Óptimo, obrigada maninho…

Nesse momento alguns dos aurores entraram, escoltando Harry. Leandra esperou um pouco e em alguns segundos foi notada.

A Sr.ª? Aqui? – Harry perguntou

Sim…mas prefiro que me chamem Lea.

Lea…Ainda estás viva? Até me admiro com isso…- Alastor Moody falou, rindo-se um pouco

A piada era tanta Alastor…Se eu estivesse morta, pelo menos não tinha que te ouvir. – Leandra retorquiu friamente olhando para Moody

Ah, mas tu tinhas razão… infelizmente todos os que seguiram as minhas instruções para lutar morreram… - Moody falou cabisbaixo – Mas porque é que tu desististe do curso, se ias fazer o exame no dia a seguir?

Talvez porque sou uma garotinha insubordinada, se não me engano foi assim que o Alastor disse, ou talvez porque o meu noivo tinha sido preso por algum crime que não cometeu… Não sei… - Leandra falou sarcástica afastando-se para ir cumprimentar Tonks.

Leandra! Pensei que não viesses…- Tonks falou alegremente tropeçando e caindo em cima de Remus.

Sirius e Leandra, que sabiam que tanto Tonks como Remus adorariam namorar desataram-se a rir, enquanto viam os amigos a ficarem vermelhos.

Desculpa… – Tonks murmurou enquanto Remus a ajudava a levantar

Não há problema…podes vir contra mim sempre que quiseres…esquece…- Remus falou atrapalhado e Leandra aproximou-se dos amigos.

Tonks… O Remus estava mesmo agora a dizer-me que ia oferecer a cama suplente que ele tem lá no quarto para tu dormires… Ele estava-me a dizer que tenho que ir dormir…- Leandra falou, sendo interrompida por Sirius

No meu quarto… - Sirius aproveitou a oportunidade para ficar com Leandra – Agora se não se importam eu e a Lea vamos ver o Harry. Vem Lea…

Subiram ao primeiro andar ignorando os gritos persistentes do quadro da Sr.ª Black que Tonks tinha destapado quando entrara. Assim que entraram no quarto Sirius fez as apresentações.

Então… a Lea conhecia os meus pais…- Harry falou um pouco a medo

Tão bem como o Sirius… -Leandra falou entristecida – Eles mereciam viver… eu e o Sirius fomos os únicos a entrar na casa… fomos os únicos a vê-lo onde eles morreram.

Há quem diga que eles morreram a fugir…

HARRY! Quem te disse isso estava louco. O teu pai morreu a tentar bloquear a porta, e a tua mãe a tentar proteger o teu berço…os dois dariam a vida por ti… e se não fosse pelo Peter, eles estariam vivos, ou pelo menos tu terias ido viver com o Sirius…- Leandra falou, lançando a Harry um sorriso cansado

E contigo também Leandra. – Sirius falou triste

Por vezes sinto-me sozinho – Harry murmurou para si mesmo, mas sendo ouvido por Leandra

O importante é nunca te esqueceres do teus amigos…nem que os teus pais deram a vida por ti…- Lea falou no mesmo tom de Harry tentando acalma-lo,

É muito fácil falar… mas ninguém sabe o que é verdadeiramente viver a vida sem pais! Ninguém aqui sabe o que é isso! – Harry gritou

Harry isso não é bem assim…- Leandra tentou falar, mas Harry apenas gritou acima do seu tom de voz

NINGUEM SABE O QUE É NÃO TER NINGUEM PARA CUIDAR DE NÓS! NINGUEM SABE COMO É SER EU! Parem de tentar consolar-me… ninguém aqui sabe o que é sofrer. – Harry foi brutalmente interrompido pelo som de Leandra a bater com a porta.

Leandra saiu furiosa, entrando na cozinha para comer qualquer coisa.

Óptimo! A Molly foi dormir. Eu vou ter que cozinhar…- Leandra fez um movimento com a varinha e alguma comida apareceu

Leandra… perdoa-me. – Harry sentou-se numa cadeira perto de Lea – O Sirius falou-me do que se passou com os teus pais… lamento.

Eu sei o que é. Quando te sentes sozinho a única coisa que não podes fazer é esquecer os teus amigos, e exaltares-te. Tens que te lembrar dos teus amigos. Eles sacrificavam-se por ti. Não podes esquecer isso. Olha, é melhor se te fores deitar. Já é tardíssimo.

Sirius e Leandra deitaram-se minutos depois. O dia fora duro e eles precisavam de descanso.

Em menos de um mês Harry estava de novo seguro em Hogwarts, e todos puderam voltar para suas casas. Leandra ficou um pouco mais em Grimmauld Place, para se certificar que estava tudo bem com Sirius, mas depois, deixando a Sirius a sua palavra que voltaria assim que acabasse o trabalho que se havia amontoado na secretária.

**

* * *

N/A2:** Ok. Esta "coisa" está **HORRIVEL**! Para mim é o pior capítulo de todos, mas era necessário. Sinceramente, eu não gostei de como este capítulo ficou acho que o capitulo morreu um pouco. Bem, nem sempre pode ser...No caso de não terem entendido, deveria ser Janeiro no início do capítulo, mas cenas em Grimmauld Place são em Agosto. O próximo capitulo é o capítulo baseado no que eu mais detesto na Ordem da Fénix: O **_DESAPARECIMENTO_** de Sirius Black. Bom, mas infelizmente a titia J.K. Rowling não me deixa mudar a historia, portanto estes pedaços têm que aparecer… De qualquer forma espero que tenham gostado. 


	26. Sonhos destruídos

**Dynha Black: **Não vc n perdeu nada…eu e k n a fiz aparecer…pobrezinha…. Ainda bem k vc gostou do Cap.

**N/A:** Não actualizei mais cedo…mas tenho uma óptima razão.Sempre k os meus olhos observavam a pagina em branco do Word começavam a verter lágrimas. Tudo por culpa da J.K.Rowling…  
Espero k gostem e por favor REVIEWS!

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 26  
**Sonhos destruídos **

Hedwig entrou pela janela do quarto de Leandra. Estávamos a meio de Outubro e Harry tinha aumentado a correspondência desde que se falaram na Ordem. Leandra achava Harry um clone do seu falecido amigo, e adorava fazer com que o rapaz se sentisse seguro. A coruja das neves pousou a carta perto da cama de Leandra e aproximou-se dela, recebendo com agrado um pouco de torrada e voando de novo para fora de casa. Leandra agarrou a carta e abriu-a.

"_Leandra… Eu não acredito. Se estivesses aqui não sobreviverias. Uma professora enviada do ministério tem arruinado tudo. Ela é a nossa nova professora de Defesa contra as artes negras, mas não podemos praticar nas aulas. Ela chama-se Dolores Umbrige, e é a peste em pessoa…Acho que se Voldemort nos atacar podemos não ter ninguém excepto Dumbledor e McGonagal para nos defender. __Espero que esteja tudo bem consigo.  
__Assinado: Harry"_

Então era verdade… Dolores Umbrige… Bom, só havia uma solução. Leandra pegou num pouco de papel e escrevinhou.

"_Harry… o teu pai e o Sirius diriam para a enfrentares. Na minha opinião o que tu deves fazer é exactamente o mesmo. Embora eu não seja muito a favor de desobedecer aos professores (hoje em dia é claro, porque antigamente…não havia um Prof. que não se queixasse de mim por desobedecer a regras…) se ela e do ministério, não vejo nenhum problema. Tem cuidado contigo.  
__Leandra "_

Leandra vestiu a roupa, pegou na mota, e como fazia nestes últimos meses partiu para Grimmauld Place. Entrou e Sirius praticamente a atacou.

Ouve Leandra… eu recebi uma carta do Harry que diz que uma professora horrível está em Hogwarts. Eu quero que tu vás lá e chames Dumbledor à razão. – Sirius falava apressadamente com um tom de enorme preocupação

Sirius. Calma. Estás a estragar o meu Karma…e não me estás a deixar concentrar. O Harry sabe cuidar dele. E certamente Dumbledor tem uma razão para isso.

Nós temos estado a dizer-lhe isso desde que ele recebeu a carta, mas ele parece não nos ouvir. – Mist saiu da cozinha, seguida por Jamelia e Remus.

Tens razão Leandra. – Sirius falou acalmando-se

Mist… há quanto tempo! – Leandra abraçou-se a Mist e a Jamelia.

Calma… olha, nós só estávamos à espera que tu viesses e acalmasses o teu cachorro. Agora temos que ir fazer a ronda. Adeus pombinhos. - Jamelia falou afastando-se e sendo seguida pelos outros.

Adeus. – Leandra e Sirius falaram não sendo minimamente afectados pela piada da amiga. Assim que eles saíram Sirius e Leandra sentaram-se na cozinha. Ao falarem Sirius lembrou-se de Bicuço, que estava um pouco adoentado e pediu a Leandra para ver o que se passava. Leandra entrou no quarto e fez uma vénia, que foi rapidamente retribuída. Leandra aproximou-se do hipogrifo e olhou-lhe para as patas, uma das quais estava estranhamente inchada.

Como é que não havias de te queixar lindo? Tens a pata toda torcida.

Eu já tinha reparado, mas ele não me deixou tocar-lhe.

Se calhar porque ele sabe o quão bruto tu és a cuidar de feridas…. Desde aquela vez aprendi a lição. Tu ou desmaias ou aleijas, por isso a animal está no seu direito. – Leandra colocou as mãos suavemente na pata do hipogrifo, e no momento seguinte apertou e moveu os dedos. Bicuço levantou-se de um salto e Leandra aproximou-se dele dando-lhe uma poção.

Isto vai aliviar-te as dores… é óptimo para feridas profundas ou músculos torcidos.

No outro lado da porta Kreacher estava num ataque de risos. Sirius ouviu e aproximou-se do elfo.

O que se passa?

Nada amo….

Diz o que se passa…- Sirius estava a ficar irritado e falava cada vez mais rispidamente. Após alguns minutos Leandra irritou-se tirando uma poção da sua mala e fazendo o Elfo domestico engoli-la.

O que o fizeste engolir? – Sirius não estava minimamente preocupado e tinha os olhos a brilhar

Não Almofadinhas, não foi veneno. Foi Veritaserum.

Mas isso não é proibido?

Tu também és e eu estou aqui contigo… agora… Kreacher… porque te ris? – Leandra lançou um olhar a Sirius quando ouviu a resposta

Porque o Kreacher acabou de dizer aquele sangue sujo do Potter que o Sr. Black estava no ministério e o Potter foi a correr para lá O Kreacher obedeceu a Narcissa.

NARCISSA! – Leandra e Sirius correram para a lareira e falaram com Dumbledor e todos os outros. Depois dos avisarem subiram para a mota de Leandra e guiaram até ao ministério. Assim que lá chegaram todos estavam num impasse, porque não sabiam como entrar sem serem detectados. Após dez minutos Leandra perdeu a paciência e falou.

É simples! Somos detectados… temos que pensar no Harry.

Não podemos arriscar mostrarmo-nos…- Dumbledor falou

E não vamos, EU vou. – Leandra falou determinada

Não podemos. – Dumbledor repetiu

Oiça-me. Eu vou arriscar, porque enquanto nós falamos o filho dos meus amigos está prestes a encontrar o Cabrão do Lorde Voldemort. – Leandra irritara-se e perdera a paciência de vez – Por minha culpa já perdi dois Potter, não vou cometer o mesmo erro três vezes director. – Leandra afastou-se entrou na cabine e marcou o número.

O que deseja? – A voz abafada saiu do altifalante, e todos os que assistiam prenderam a respiração

Ajude-me, por favor! Eles estão a perseguir-me…- a voz de Leandra alterara-se e tornara-se aguda, feminina e extremamente assustada.

Vou desce-la minha senhora….

Eu disse-vos… já vos ponho lá em baixo – Leandra tapara o auscultador e soprara um beijo para Sirius

Leandra chegou lá em baixo e estupidificou (N/a: Grande palavra! 0.o) o guarda. Aproximou-se dos controlos e desceu o pessoal da ordem. Sirius assim que pisou o chão beijou Leandra abraçando-a.  
Passaram por muitas salas, até chegarem ao departamento dos mistérios. Leandra empurrou a porta, e saltou directamente para a frente do Harry, pondo-se entre ele e Lúcio.

Maninho…. Recebeste o recado, ou o teu filho é um filho da putaups, Esquece, ele é mesmo filho da puta, afinal a mãe dele é a Narcissa…- Uma chapada forte atingiu a cara de Leandra em cheio. Sirius irritou-se, tentando aproximar-se, mas sendo obrigado a lutar contra Bellatrix. A rapidez de Leandra fez com que Lúcio fosse um adversário fácil. Uma Crucio atingiu Leandra em cheio nas costas fazendo-a uivar de dor e voltar-se para trás.

Miguel (N/A : Ai a minha crueldade para com os Miguel é muita….) Porquê tu? – Leandra falou enquanto olhava para o Homem que estava em pé à sua frente

Porque eu queria ser o que o Sirius era para ti! Eu ajudei Voldemort porque queria que ele fosse preso e tu viesses ter comigo. Pelo contrário, tu ainda o quiseste mais e afastaste-te de mim….

Tu eras um grande amigo meu, especialmente, porque tal como eu tu consegues transformar-te em meio animagus.

Por isso mesmo. Tínhamos algo em comum.

Não não tínhamos. Eu sempre fui alguém que defendia as minhas ideias, e tu fazias tido o que podias para lixar os outros… - Leandra levantou-se e atacou Miguel com toda a força.

Miguel e Leandra acabaram de se transformar quando um grito de desafio fez com que Leandra se distraísse da luta e recebesse uma Crucio que a atirou pelo meio da sala. Uma outra Crucio fez com que Leandra aterrasse perto de Remus e Harry. Remus aproveitou o momento e petrificou Miguel. Leandra gemia deitada no chão quando Harry soltou um grito de pura aflição.

Sirius! – O grito de Harry fez com que Leandra se levantasse do chão e tentasse correr para o local onde Sirius fora atingido., mas Remus agarrou-a. – Larga-me! – Com um movimento do braço Lea conseguiu soltar-se e correr para perto do véu por onde Sirius tinha caído e desaparecido. Devido à dor que as Crucio lhe causavam Leandra ajoelhou-se mesmo perto da passagem.  
Lea agarrou um dos seus punhais, e por escassos momentos Remus pensou que Leandra se ia matar. Mas para espanto do seu amigo Leandra respirou fundo apertou com força o punhal e murmurou:

Estejas onde estiveres, vais precisar disto Almofadinhas, nem que seja para te lembrares de mim, e saberes que estou sempre contigo.

Remus aproximou-se de Leandra, mesmo a tempo de a ver a atirar o punhal para dentro do véu. A seguir ignorando a dor, Lea levantou-se e começou a tentar correr em direcção a Bellatrix e Harry, que tinha saído da sala. Remus, Mist e Jamelia agarraram-na puxando-a e tentando convencê-la a ir para St.Mungus devido às feridas graves que sofrera. Mesmo assim Leandra debatia-se com toda a sua força, chorando de raiva.

Leandra, desculpa-me…- Remus falou, alto o suficiente para Lea ouvir e virar-se para trás.

A luz que no momento anterior tinha estado na ponta da varinha de Remus tornou-se um pequeno raio, que atingiu Leandra. Lea olhou para Remus antes de perder os sentidos e cair no chão.


	27. Ou talvez novas oportunidades…

**Dynha Black: **Concordo com vc. Axo k para todos os escritores de fics, que amam Sirius Black, a pior parte é sempre akela… Ainda bem que gostou do capitulo.

**Jamelia: **Ok! Eskeci.m de um espaço… tem problemas? Ah! E eu prometo QUE ISTO NÃO vai acabar assim. Ainda bem que gostaste.

**N/A:** Não actualizei mais cedo outra vez. Entre o inicio das aulas, o arrumar a sala que vai mudar de moveis e o descansar não tenho tido paciência nenhuma…. Bom aqui vai outro capítulo.

* * *

**Capitulo 27**

**Ou talvez novas oportunidades… **

Leandra abriu lentamente os olhos. Uma luz intensa estava sobre a sua cabeça.

Morri? – Lea perguntou confusa

Assim que os seus olhos se habituaram a luz, ela pode reparar que estava deitada numa cama de hospital e que Remus, Jamelia e Mist estavam ao seu lado. Irritada olhou para a cara de Remus e falou:

Eu tinha-vos pedido para não me trazerem para São Mungus. Porque é que não me deram ouvidos?

Porque, Lea se tu tivesses ficado sem vir para um hospital as dores das tuas Cruciatus ainda te matavam. -Remus falou

Não havia problema com isso. O Sirius… está … morto. Eu só não me matei no departamento dos mistérios, porque o Harry precisa de estar com alguém que o ajude. Agora, eu vou-me levantar.

Lea, tu estiveste em coma durante 2 meses. – Jamelia falou – Não te podes levantar.

Fala para a irmã do Sirius… eu estou fora dessa. – Leandra apontou para a Almofada (N/A: Leiam a fic "Relatos Marotos" de Lisa Black, para entenderem a piada)

Leandra levantou-se ignorando a dor e dirigindo-se para uma das enfermeiras para ir buscar um jornal.

Senhora, não devia estar levantada,

Desculpe-me, mas eu acho que já estou bem. Só queria perguntar se tinha o Profeta Diário, e se mo podia dar.

É claro. – a enfermeira atirou um jornal para Leandra, que agarrou-o no meio do ar – Ainda bem que já se sente melhor. A saída é ali.

Leandra, Jamelia, Remus e Mist saíram de São Mungus, e enquanto Jamelia, Remus e Mist seguiam para a casa da ordem, Leandra abatida foi para sua casa. Deitou-se no sofá, e começou a abafar o choro numa das suas almofadas. As imagem de Sirius a cair pelo véu e a desaparecer inundava-lhe os pensamentos. A única razão porque ela tinha sobrevivido 15 anos sem ele fora porque tinha a certeza que ele estava vivo. Mas agora… agora Leandra sabia que nunca mais o ira ver. Nunca se despedira dele. Nunca mais aquele riso, mais parecido com um latido alegraria a sua face. Nunca mais as mãos dele a ajudariam a levantar quando caía, nunca mais… Leandra estava um pouco atordoada pela dor que sentia. As Cruciatus no abdómen e nas costas doíam-lhe imenso, mas o seu coração estava a matá-la. Tentou evocar uma imagem de Sirius feliz, ainda livre. A primeira em que pensou foi num dos velhos álbuns de fotos que tinha lá em casa. Levantou-se de um salto e subiu as escadas a correr. Quando entrou abriu a porta do quarto, congelou aterrorizada. Ele estava ali. Sentado, à sua espera. Leandra pensou por momentos. Ao rever os acontecimentos chegou a uma conclusão: Fora tudo um plano maroto. Tudo para proteger o Harry, e para ser credível ela tinha de sofrer. Mas mesmo assim. O que faria ele ali. Porquê agora, e não na batalha final?

Lea! – Sirius atirou-se para Leandra beijando-a suavemente nos lábios

Sirius Black. O que estás aqui a fazer?

Foi tudo um plano maroto. Desculpa ter-te magoado… mas tinha que ser.

Ainda não entendo. Se é tudo um plano maroto, porque é que tu estás aqui e não escondido?

Porque pedi ao Dumbledor, e ele disse que se tu concordasses eu poderia trabalhar contigo. É claro que tenho que treinar um pouco…mas assim poderia ficar perto de ti.

É claro Black! Mas acho que precisas de um novo visual… sabes, as roupas esfarrapadas já saíram de moda. – Leandra pegou num telefone e digitou um número – Olá Luke. Ça va? Olha, vem cá a minha casa… rápido. Tenho uma emergência.

Minutos depois Luke apareceu. Ele e Sirius entraram numa sala e duas longas horas depois saíram. Leandra dormitava no sofá e assim que acordou deparou-se com Sirius. Os cabelos de Sirius estavam de um negro brilhante, e curtos o suficiente para lhe caírem sobre a face. Como os seus cabelos estavam curtos os seus olhos cinzentos brilhavam, uma roupa de couro de dragão e uma blusa faziam-no ficar lindo. Por momentos Leandra pareceu estar surpreendida.

Luke. Fantástico. Simplesmente fantástico…. – Leandra gaguejou

Um pouco depois Sirius e Leandra estavam a entrar numa sala enorme. De um lado um saco de boxe, do outro uma parede almofadada.

Mas o que é isto… uma câmara de tortura? – Sirius perguntou confuso.

Mais ao menos. É a minha sala de treinos. Como tu estás no mínimo destreinado e eu vou ter de te ter como parceiro vais ter que aprender algumas coisas.

Vamos a isto…

_Duas horas e 57822830 quedas de Sirius depois_

Sirius!

Sim…

Pelo menos podias esforçar-te. Tu devias estar a trabalhar já tão bem como eu! Mas mais pareces um hipogrifo pateta.

Ei! Olha como falas!

Então ataca-me para me calares.

_Cinco minutos e duas desforras depois_

Melhorou. Pouco mas melhorou.

Ei! Lea para de me provocar…

Senão o quê? – Leandra aproximou-se de Sirius

Sirius levantou-se agarrando Leandra pela cintura e beijando-a. A meio do beijo Sirius sentiu uma coruja a picar-lhe a cabeça.

Ei, Leandra. O que é que a Hedwig está a fazer aqui?

Carta do Harry. Ele costuma escrever.

Leandra abriu a carta e começou a ler:

_"Cara Lea,_

_O Lupin disse-me que já tinhas acordado e que já estavas em casa. Por esta hora já deves saber das notícias sobre o Sirius. Eu sinto-me culpado, e tu és a única pessoa com quem eu ainda posso tentar falar pois perdeste tanta gente como eu, senão mais. Eu não sei como Ei de pensar. Uma parte de mim quer acreditar que ele está vivo, mas a minha mente diz que ele morreu. Por favor fala comigo e ajuda-me, não sei que fazer._

_Assinado: Harry"_

Mas que confianças são estas?

As minhas com o teu afilhado! Porquê?

Porque o Harry deve ser como o pai, e ainda pensa que te pode conquistar.

HAHAHAHAHAHA- Leandra sentou-se no chão até se recompor do ataque de risos – Sirius… cai na real. Já não és o jovem maroto, nem eu a amiga ruiva da outra ruiva esquentada. Eu tornei-me muito diferente. E tu também. Agora… eu vou levar-te…

Ai! Não precisas dizer…

Um pontapé atingiu Sirius mesmo no peito, fazendo-o cair de costas no chão. Sirius levantou-se irritado.

O que foi isso?

Tu disseste para eu não dizer que te ia levar ao chão….

Mas eu pensei…

Pensas muito e está outra vez no chão…- Leandra lançou a perna para o peito de Sirius outra vez, mas desta vez Sirius baixou-se, agarrou a perna de Lea e puxou-a fazendo Leandra cair no chão e levantar-se de um salto.

Estás a melhorar. Continua. Quando me derrotares e deixares no meio do chão estás pronto para sair daqui.

**

* * *

N/A2: Tive um bloqueio de autora a meio deste capítulo, o que me fez demorar séculos para o escrever. De qualquer forma aqui está ele, mais uma vez um capítulo sem motivo, mas que seria necessário para realizar a minha ideia para o próximo capítulo, onde vou tentar dar um pouco de acção a fic, com uma aventura da Leandra no mundo trouxa. É claro que o mais belo dos marotos (eu preciso mesmo de dizer quem é?) vai ser o companheiro nesta viagem um pouco louca. Vou dar o meu melhor. Não esperem muito!  
Bom…vou tentar não demorar a actualizar.  
Bjos, Miss. Leandra Friendship Black**


	28. Trabalho Duro

**Dynha Black: **vc axa mesmo que eu conseguiria deixar Lea sofrer? Ah. E aquela descrição? Eu apenas achei que o Sirius precisava de um toque diferente do que aquele do prisioneiro. E até eu me fiquei babando para cima do meu teclado, acredite que não é a única a ter uma paixão pelo cachorro lindo que é o Sirius.: D

**Jamelia: **A teimosia está-me no sangue… ah e esta cena do foi mesmo necessário é só porque eu estou a fazer vinte e tal capítulos sem acção, e aquele foi um Cap. de preparação para este… espero que gostes.

**N/A:** Bom, acho que agora já consigo escrever… sem ter bloqueios ou ataques de choro sempre que olho uma folha de Word. Agora… deixem-me explicar, este capítulo é fruto de demasiados filmes e jogos de acção…junto com muito Harry Potter e CSI… vcs estão a ver? Eu sempre fui ao contrário. Precisam ou de me dizer para parar de ler ou para parar de ver tv… também nng se decide…! Eu acho que este capitulo não é uma grande contribuição para a fic, mas como vai ser Sirius/Lea, e mostra um pouco o verdadeiro trabalho de Leandra eu achei engraçado postar.

* * *

**Capitulo 28**

_**Trabalho Duro**_

Um som irritante retirou Leandra do seu sono pacífico. Sirius aparentemente acordara ao mesmo tempo que ela. Leandra demorou cerca de dois segundos para entender o que se passava. Levantou a cabeça da almofada a atendeu o telefone que estava na sua mesa-de-cabeceira, enquanto Sirius a puxava para si.

Sim. Ok. Estou ás sete da noite. – Leandra falou ensonada enquanto afastava um pouco Sirius

Mas agora são sete da manha… isto é um caso importante Friendship, e eu até te deixo trazer companhia, mas se tu não vens por volta do meio-dia chamo outro profissional. - a voz soou abafada e irritada do outro lado do telefone

Faça favor… é claro que qualquer outro não faz o mesmo trabalho que eu, pelo mesmo preço, mas para um representante do Louvre como o Sr. não deve existir problema.

Mesmo assim, vou chamar outro profissional, para além de ti. Logo se vê no que isso dá.

Faça o que quiser, mas não me volte a telefonar a esta hora, caso não saiba era suposto eu estar a dormir…- Leandra desligou o telefone e voltou-se para Sirius – Ei Almofadinhas? Temos um trabalho. Vamos ter que procurar uma peça de museu que foi roubada…

E acordaram-me para isso?

Eles deviam estar a contar que tu fosses como antigamente, que era preciso um hipogrifo cair em cima de ti para tu te mexeres…

Não, não era!

De qualquer maneira, o trabalho deve demorar um tempo. Pode ser que dê para visitar Paris…- Leandra falou sonhadora

Mas tu não viveste em Paris? – Sirius falou confuso

Sim. Mas nunca lá estive contigo, e tu é que interessas… – Leandra aproximou-se de Sirius e selou-lhe os lábios com um curto beijo.

Eu! Ouve, tu és uma estrela, uma estrela que brilha bem no meu coração. Não sei como é que consegues lidar comigo, mas eu amo-te na mesma. A primeira coisa que pensei quando te vi no comboio foi que eras uma miúda linda, e que tinha que te conquistar. Depois com o tempo comecei a gostar cada vez mais de ti. Já sabes o resto da história acho eu…

Tu és louco. – Leandra levantou-se e preparou uma pequena mala de mão com alguns papéis e bilhetes.

Assim que chegaram a França, um carro levou-os até ao museu do Louvre. Entraram no museu pela entrada principal e o representante do museu, lançando olhares mortíferos a Leandra levou-os para o seu gabinete. Um homem novo, um pouco mais novo que Lea e Sirius levantou-se e olhou boquiaberto para Leandra.

CHASE! És mesmo tu?

É claro Lea! – Chase abraçou Leandra com imensa força, enquanto Sirius ficava a olhar.

Lea… não me apresentas o teu amigo? – Sirius falou ciumento

Ah. Desculpa. – Leandra corou um pouco ao notar a reacção de Sirius e depois, largando Chase falou – Chase, este é o Sirius. Este é o Chase Carver, um dos meus amigos de profissão.

Então tu és o sortudo por quem a Lea esta caídinha… podes ficar a saber que ela negou-me, a mim, o fantástico Chase Carver, porque tu estavas preso e ela ainda te amava.

Oh que comovente… - o representante do museu falou – Agora comecem a trabalhar. A polícia suspeita deste homem, ele normalmente está nesta discoteca. – Disse o representante, atirando um maço de papéis para todos na sala.

Se fosses dos serviços secretos ainda me dava ao trabalho a ler, mas assim. Por amor a deus, és um representante do Louvre, não um chefe de gabinete do pentágono! – Leandra falou atirando o seu molho de papéis para o lixo.

Nessa noite, na discoteca, o suspeito foi fácil de encontrar. Um bandido da máfia, com enorme sucesso não se esconde muito. Um grupo de mulheres mais velhas que Leandra cercava-o. A descrição coincidia com a que o representante do museu lhes tinha dado. Com um sinal de mão Leandra afastou-se de Chase e Sirius. Procurou o melhor lugar na pista de dança, um lugar onde o seu alvo a pudesse ver. Assim que o encontrou, começou a dançar. Em poucos minutos alguns homens vestidos de preto chamavam-na para perto do seu alvo. Sentou-se e tentou agir o mais naturalmente possível. Duas horas depois estava aos amassos num dos cantos da discoteca. Sob o olhar discreto de Sirius, Leandra conseguiu roubar a carteira e tirar os cartões de acesso e alguns dos papéis. Chase apareceu a meio do amasso e falou mesmo a tempo de tirar Leandra dali.

Mana! O que estás a fazer! Já devias estar em casa, a nossa mãe vai matar-nos. Estive vinte minutos à tua procura.

Desculpa. Pode ser que nos encontremos daqui a uns dias… - Leandra falou, fazendo a sua melhor cara de arrependimento e saindo da discoteca agarrada por Chase. Entraram no carro de Chase e assim que se certificaram que não estavam a ser seguidos Sirius levantou-se do banco de trás e começou a falar.

Obrigada, a vocês os dois. Estava a ver que o tinha de matar para ele sair de cima de mim. Arg! Só quero acabar isto.

Leandra, enquanto tu estavas para ai a falar a Hedwig chegou. Aqui tens. – Sirius falou sorrindo

Quem é a Hedwig? – Chase questionou conduzindo para o hotel

Coruja do meu afilhado. Mas como eu oficialmente estou morto… ele fala para a Leandra… - Sirius disse olhando a sua volta – Mas porque vamos já para o Hotel ?

Para dormir um pouco talvez.

Mas ainda agora começamos.

Mas temos que esperar um pouco, pelo menos até as sete da manhã para podermos ir ao armazém.

Eram sete horas certas quando Leandra, Sirius e Chase estacionaram o carro perto do armazém. Leandra e Chase entraram pedindo a Sirius que ficasse no lado de fora, para o caso de algo correr mal. E algo correu mesmo muito mal. Leandra estava presa numa masmorra com os pés e as mãos atadas, ao lado de Chase. A única diferença entre eles era que Lea tinha uma corrente atada ao pescoço. Subitamente Sirius apareceu e passou pela janela. Desatou Chase e Leandra, e enquanto Leandra tentava libertar-se das correntes passos ecoaram pelo corredor.

Saiam daqui. Agora. – Lea murmurou enquanto observava Sirius e Chase a saírem pela janela e a montarem uma vassoura.

O homem que estivera na discoteca abriu a porta, sentando-se no chão e libertando o pescoço de Lea.

Calma beleza. Não deves pensar que vais fugir. Tens aqui mais guardas do que em qualquer outro sitio.

Beleza é a tua mãe seu atrasado.

TU devias receber uma lição… rapazes… - antes de a frase ser terminada um alarme soou. Leandra aproveitou a distracção, subiu para a janela e saltou. Assim que se apercebeu para onde tinha saltado arrependeu-se. Estava a milímetros de cair nas rochas quando Sirius, no topo da sua vassoura a agarrou. Pousaram perto do seu hotel, e logo Chase os recebeu com a peça roubada. Seguiram directamente para o museu, e do museu separaram-se, dirigindo-se para as suas casas. Leandra ainda tinha presente a carta do afilhado, e certamente não se esqueceria durante uns tempos.

Lea. Então ISTO é o que tu fazes? – Sirius perguntou, confuso

Sim. Quer dizer… quase sempre. Mas por vezes é um trabalho nojento.

Já agora, daqui a pouco é o aniversário do Harry. Eu queria que tu fosses visitá-lo, e o levasses por umas horas para longe dos seus tios. Podes fazer isso?

É claro. Ele também é meu afilhado lembras-te? – Leandra beijou Sirius e fechou a porta do quarto.

* * *

**N/A2:** Para quem não sabe, Chase Carver é uma personagem da B.D. da Lara Croft. Como podem ver este capitulo não passou de um delírio. Um grande delírio se me permitem dizer. De todas as maneiras espero que gostem.

Bjos, Miss. Leandra Friendship Black


	29. Traições inesperadas

**Dynha Black: **E é possível não o adorar? E a Lara Croft é uma das minhas loucuras desde pequena. Espero que goste deste Cap.

**Jamelia: **AINDA BEM K FIZESTE REVIEW! O próximo Cap. Está aqui… demorou, mas foi.

**N/A:** ok. Eu vou começar por fazer um pouco de publicidade. Leiam a fic da Jamelia:"Marotos ao longo dos tempos". Ela foi muito ma e apenas escreveu uma apresentação das personagens…. Bom este capítulo demorou imenso para sair… mas o trabalho e a falta de inspiração ajudaram imenso. Bom espero que gostem.

* * *

**Capitulo 29**

**Traições inesperadas**

Harry estava no meio do seu 7º ano. Lea continuava a proteger Sirius. Remus mantinha-se calado. A luta estava-se a agitar. Lea, Remus, Tonks, Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam em frente de Voldemort. Leandra mantinha-se firme apesar da dor que sentia. Com um salto ficou frente a frente com o tão temido Voldemort e entendeu. Ele era o poder. Ele obtinha o que queria sempre. Ele tinha o que ela queria, poder. Sob os olhares assustados dos seus amigos Leandra deixou a sua posição de ataque. Olhou fria para os seus amigos e depois voltou-se para o aclamado Voldemort.

Tom. Eu quero o que tu tens. Eu quero o poder. Agora entendi isso. Durante imenso tempo negligenciei as minhas raízes, mas no fundo sou apenas uma Malfoy e uma Millenium…

Eu devo acreditar em ti? Tens 38 anos. E só agora é que entendeste isso?

Acha Milorde que eu faria isto se não estivesse a falar a sério? – Leandra lançou um feitiço e acertou mesmo no peito de Harry que caiu desmaiado no chão – Acredite em mim… eu tenho um poder que o Milorde precisa… e posso dar-lho – Leandra aproximou suavemente o corpo do corpo de Voldemort e aproximando os lábios dos ouvidos do homem – Por um lugar no pódio… mesmo ao lado do vencedores…

Com um feitiço os comensais desapareceram, Leandra agarrou-se ao pescoço de Voldemort e junto com ele desapareceu.

Havia quase dois meses desde que Leandra traíra a Ordem. Ela estava deitada numa das camas, no centro de operações dos Comensais. Era nascer do sol e ela já estava acordada. Voldemort entrou pelo quarto trazendo um vestido negro e uma capa de comensal.

Milorde… eu não devo usar essa capa.

Tu vais usar esta capa.

Mas todos os outros comensais passaram por uma prova de lealdade…

E tu passarás o teste hoje…

Obrigada Milorde.

De nada minha flor negra. – Voldemort passou a mão suavemente pela face de Leandra. Aproximou a sua cara da dela… os seus lábios estavam quase a tocar-se, quando Bellatrix entrou no quarto.

MILORDE?

BELLATRIX! Sai daqui já!

Só vinha avisar que as nossas tropas estão prontas…- Bellatrix disse ciumenta e deixando o quarto rapidamente.

Rápido minha animagus … veste-te e vem ter lá em baixo comigo.

Leandra rapidamente estava no fundo das escadas. O vestido dava-lhe um toque especial. O cabelo ruivo apanhado em cachos aparecia por entre os ombros, onde o capuz da capa não a cobria.

Com um baque surdo eles estavam na floresta negra de Hogwarts. Leandra reconheceu o local e considerou que o teste seria fácil. De repente um comensal atirou um corpo para o chão. Tinha as mãos e os pés atados. E chamava-se Sirius Black.

Assim que a Leandra vos apanhar ela mata-vos….

Não acredites nisso Black. Eu estou aqui…e ao contrário de ti eu não estou presa.

Lea? - Sirius olhou incrédulo para Leandra enquanto ela tirava o capuz.

Sim. Eu descobri que quero estar do lado do poder…. Do lado daqueles que vão ganhar…

Leandra… eis o teu teste: Toma a minha varinha. Agora mata-o…

Leandra agarrou na varinha com uma vénia e com um ar frio e distante olhou uma última vez para os olhos de Sirius. Bellatrix mantinha-se atrás de Lea, observando a morte do primo com diversão nos olhos. Respirou fundo e apontou a varinha para Sirius.

Avada…- Lea voltou-se para Bellatrix - Kedavra!

Com um som de morte Bellatrix caiu morta no chão. Aproveitando a diversão Lea soltou Sirius e começou a correr.

Toda a floresta foi percorrida por Sirius e Leandra. Como um cão e um Leopardo poderiam matar alguns comensais. Sirius mantinha-se atrás das árvores e Leandra subia as árvores mais altas caindo em cima dos comensais quando estes menos esperavam.

Uma hora passou-se rapidamente na floresta e, para alívio de Leandra e Sirius um conjunto de Thestrals comandados pelo seu afilhado começou a lutar contra Voldemort. A agilidade dos cavalos fez com que Harry derrotasse aquele que assassinara os seus pais. Nessa noite o salão comunal encheu-se de estranhos para comemorar a vitória do menino-que – sobreviveu


	30. Epilogo

**Capitulo 30**

**Epilogo**

Ei! Lea. Para de sonhar… daqui a nada estás casada. – Tonks arranjava o cabelo de Leandra, mas esta mostrava um ar sonhador e distante.

Eu tenho um mau pressentimento…

O Harry derrotou Voldemort. Não pode acontecer nada de mal aqui. Só se for ao teu carro….

Acredita. O meu mau pressentimento não é sobre o que estão a fazer no meu carro. Podes acreditar que não vou ser eu a limpar a bagunça na minha garagem….

Como sabes que a garagem está uma bagunça?

Porque isto não é só um espelho… tenho câmaras de segurança. – Leandra apontou para um canto do espelho e Tonks parou de lhe entrançar o cabelo para ver.

Oh. Não…. Eles estão a ir para perto das motas… não… não…Fogo! – Leandra levantou-se da cadeira e correu pelas escadas, chegando ao mesmo tempo que Sirius à garagem.

Pararam os amigos, e Sirius acompanhou Leandra mesmo até à porta do seu quarto. Com um beijo leve despediu-se da sua noiva.

Duas horas depois Leandra, seguida por Jamelia e Tonks entrou nos jardins.

Os seus cabelos ruivos estavam entrançados e apanhados num rabo-de-cavalo. O vestido era branco e simples, mas mesmo assim mostrava a verdadeira personalidade de Leandra, com duas longas rachas em cada lado e um decote profundo. Sirius mantinha-se sorridente enquanto Dumbledor falava. Tal como Leandra ele não estava a prestar atenção.

Sr. Black? Importa-se de, pelo menos no seu casamento ouvir o que eu digo? - Dumbledor falou irritado olhando para Leandra logo em seguida, que com muito esforço continha o riso.

Sim Dumbledor. Eu aceito…- Sirius lançou um olhar mortífero a Leandra que não conseguira conter o riso com sucesso.

Não vejo como possa recusar… - Assim que Sirius olhou para ela Leandra endireitou-se e falou calma, mas ainda com uma voz risonha.

Com um salto Sirius agarrou a sua mulher, pousou-lhe uma mão sobre a racha e outra sobre as suas costas, beijando-a.

Todos comeram e beberam, e a noite estava quase a cair quando uma cabeça loira apareceu por entre a multidão. Todos abriram caminho e Lucios Malfoy conseguiu aproximar-se dos noivos. Com um movimento da varinha mais antigos comensais apareceram.

Pensava que se cortássemos a cabeça a uma cobra o corpo caia morto…- Lea falou mostrando uma arrogância apenas parecida com a de Sirius para com a sua família.

A tua piada ficou em casa maninha.

Maninha é a tua mulher!

Sempre tiveste muita garganta… e pouca acção, porque sempre tiveste medo…

De ti? - Lea deu um passo em frente

Sim.

Já que és tão forte mostra-o.

Lucios avançou para Leandra esmurrando-a. Ela respondeu e em alguns minutos Lucios estava no chão.

Malfoy. Deram-te uma hipótese de fugir. Desta vez Azkaban será o teu lar durante muito tempo.

Pelo menos tentamos…

Leandra riu-se. Em poucos minutos Dementores cercaram os antigos comensais e levaram-nos.

A guerra tinha mesmo acabado. O mundo da feitiçaria estava de novo seguro. Pelo menos até outro louco querer conquistá-lo…

* * *

**

* * *

Dynha Black:** Ainda bem que gostou. E claro eu n deixaria a Lea matar o Sirius… 

**Jamelia: **Um estupidificar penso eu…. E eu nc seria capaz de o beijar… era demasiado NOJENTO beijar o Voldemort!

**N/A:** Isto é o fim. A fic acabou. Mas para vos irritar eu já tenho uma ideia para outra fic. Por favor façam uma review final para esta fic. Eu sei que ela está horrível, mas vou tentar melhorar a minha maneira de escrever. Por favor façam uma review.

Bjos,

Miss. Leandra Friendship Black


End file.
